Dragonic Devil
by Drakon Knight
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is scarred at a young age forcing him to unlock his sacred gear, at his young age he travelled around the world training and meeting supernatural creatures, he even obtained a few powerful items, and after 10 years away he finally returns to his home town of Kuoh. Rated M for lemons and probably violence. IsseixHarem, OP Issei. All reviews welcome
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to my first fic, I decided to do a DxD fic. I loved this anime and will continue to think it was amazing. Anyway if you have seen the description then you know what it's about, but I'll say it again here.**

**Issei Hyoudou is scarred at a young age forcing him to unlock his sacred gear, at his young age he travelled around the world training and meeting supernatural creatures, he even obtained a few powerful items, and after 10 years away he finally returns to his home town of Kuoh.**

**Well hopefully no one has done this yet, which they probably have. Oh well I'm going to do my best to make it not copy anyone. Also there will be lemons later on and some violence in chapters so it's going to be rated M. Isseixharem. Harem members will be posted at the end of every chapter. Will add to the list and possibly remove, don't know yet.**

**So without further ado, I own nothing, know why? Because if I did I wouldn't be sitting here making a story. Got it? Good.**

"Talking" normal

'_Thoughts' _Italics

_**[Ddraig talking to Issei] **_Bold and Italics

**[Ddraig talking out loud] **Bold

{[Scene break]}

A young boy of what looked to be 6 or 7, sat on his bed hugging his knees close to his chest, head looking down, and if one looked close enough one could see the tears he shed on his face and the little wet spots on his body. Said boy was upset, devastated even, that his best friend moved away, even though he was now 7 and it happened a year ago, he was still crying because he was this boy's only friend. He cried even more because today marks the day his best friend left.

As the boy sat on his bed silently crying away, a scream of terror and pain was heard from below. Confused the boy looked up and revealed his brown eyes filled with sadness and the tip of his brown hair near the bangs was a little damp from his tears. He looked around his normal room, looking at everything, the blue-gray walls, the desk in the corner, the bed he's sitting in the adjacent corner, his eyes stopping on the alarm clock behind him. It was late; the darkness outside his window indicating the sun had set a while ago.

The boy turned to the look at the door to his room, and he stared at it in confusion until another scream, this one more feminine then the last, was heard. Finally moving, the boy opened his door and slowly went downstairs. He could smell something weird in the air as he went down, like something was burnt except he couldn't identify what. The boy froze when he saw what was happening in his living room.

The first thing he saw was his father and a giant cross. What made him freeze, however was that his father was nailed to it, like it was said that Jesus Christ was nailed to a cross. With his father though it was a lot more brutal, his father's eyes were missing, his chest was revealed and he could see gashes, and lots of skin on the floor around his father. His father was dead. Next he saw his mother, bound to a chair, her screams coming as something touched her. The child then noticed her skin, black and crusty at least what he could see. Then he noticed there were two people he didn't recognize, one man, one woman. The man was holding a sword handle that had a beam blade coming out of it. The woman had black feathered wings coming out of her back, like a crow's feathers, and she was holding what looked like a sword made of pure energy.

The woman was cackling and enjoying what she was doing to the boy's mother. The man just stood there watching as if nothing was happening. It wasn't until the woman talked did the boy register what was happening in front of him, his parents were being killed, and if he could guess, he was next. "How is it devil? Does it hurt? It should, after all your kind is damaged by light." Those were the words that came from the woman, made the air around the boy heavy, and he fell back with a light thud. Everyone in the room heard it however and turned to him to look at him. His mother did too and he could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. With a lot of struggling on her part she managed to get something out.

"I-I-Issei… honey… run, p-please". The now identified Issei could only stare at his mother, hoping it was all a dream. The woman walked towards him, carrying a look of pure madness on her.

"So this is your brat huh? Pretty cute, too bad he has to die too". Time slowed all around Issei, as his mind went into overdrive of thinking. _'I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!' _He was surprised when a voice answered back.

_**[Then don't die. If you offer up your arm to me I can get you out of he-]. **_This voice was surprised to be interrupted by Issei. _'NO! I can't leave my mom! I'll give you my heart if we can save her!' _The voice laughed a bit and started talking to him again. _**[Are you sure about that? It'll come at the price of your humanity.] **_Issei answered without the slightest doubt in his mind _'Of course! If it can help save her then I don't care!' __**[You won't have much time so you have to be quick. Have fun partner.]**_

After that thought he could feel a huge amount of power surge through him, to the others a red aura shined around him, and they could feel the power radiate from Issei. The woman was surprised to see what was happening; the man was too but didn't show it. Red dragon like armor started to form around Issei. Before anyone could react any further Issei was already attacking.

**Dragon shot!**

Issei held up his hand and pointed it at the two intruders in his home, and a little ball of red energy formed at his palm, and then he proceeded to pull his arm back and then punch the little creating a huge beam of power that completely destroyed both intruders and some of his house. After he had shot that energy, the armor collapsed and so did he, passing out because of the lack of energy to keep conscious. _**[Good job partner, rest as much as you need, you deserve it, although you didn't make it.]**_ That was the last thing he heard before passing out.

{[Scene break]}

When Issei finally awoke, he was somewhere he didn't recognize, and had started to panic. When learned he couldn't move his body, he started to panic even more. He started to calm down when a voice started speaking to him. _**[Welcome back to the world of the living partner.] **_Now that he had time to listen to the voice, he noted that it was deep and had a lot of power behind, the kind of power that demanded respect. _'Who are you? And what happened?'_ Of everything he was expecting as an answer, he didn't expect laughter. _**[My name is Ddraig, I am a dragon, and you are my partner, I offer the power of a sacred gear, it's called the boosted gear. It's one of the sacred gears that can kill gods. Also you wiped the two that killed your parents out of existence, and then you were picked up by a fallen angel. I think he wants to train your abilities with me.] **_

Issei had never been more confused in his life. _'Dragons, sacred gears, god, fallen angel, what are you talking about?' _Ddraig laughed some more before answering. _**[Right sorry partner, this might take a minute to digest, but simply put everything you thought to be myths, are completely real, and live in the world somewhere.] **_Ddraig was right, it did take Issei a minute to understand the meaning, but when he did understand, he accidentally yelled his surprise. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was load enough to gain some attention; at least that's what he thought when a man with black hair, and golden bangs and a goatee entered his room. Issei noted that he was wearing an all gray yukata. His smile was gentle if not a little mischievous.

"Hello Issei, it's nice to see you finally up. My name is Azazel and I must apologize for your parents. I was going to punish the fallen angel that did it, but it seems you already obliterated her." Only now did it click in Issei that his parents were dead. It was too much for his mind to take and he snapped, tears broke out like a river, and the sobs could be heard easily throughout the room. All Azazel could do was walk over and rub his back slightly. "If you want Issei, I could train you so that what happened to you never has to happen again. What do you say Issei?"

Before Issei could answer, his left arm started to release a slight green glow. **[I'm sure he would love to Azazel, but currently Issei can barely move because his body is going through a change. Since he offered up his heart, he's going to be part dragon, and he's transformation may take a bit. Of course he'll only change a little on the outside but he's going to be stronger and smarter than normal. Basically anything that could be done by him before he offered his heart is going to be enhanced, even his slight demonic energy from being part devil.]**

Issei froze for a second before his sobs continued, and through a choked voice he asked, "W-what do *sob* you m-mean part devil?" Everyone went quite for a minute, before Azazel answered.

"Issei, your only half human, your farther was human, while your mother was a devil, it's why they were attacked and… murdered." Issei sobbed even harder at the mention of his parents. It took another 10 minutes for Issei to calm enough to give proper answers.

"Azazel, I want to take your training, so I never have to watch what happened to my parents ever again!" This was Issei answer with a voice filled with determination although a little shaky from his crying.

{[Scene break]}

It's been a week since Issei lost everything, and it's been two days since he could start moving again. Issei could already feel the effects of the transformation, he felt stronger and his body was definitely taller than before and he knew he had more muscles then before, even though a 7 year old probably shouldn't have them. He started his training the day he could move again, and already Issei knew he was going to go through hell. Right now he's training, correction getting his ass handed to him by Azazel. "Come on Issei you can do better than that! Boost yourself 12 times and come at me again!" This was the process they were trying to strengthen his ability to hold power; otherwise Issei would be destroyed by his own power. Anytime they weren't doing this Issei was doing extreme exercise, something he shouldn't really be doing, but oh well Issei signed up for it.

Right now though Issei was watching Azazel, well trying to at least, it's hard to see past the blood flowing down his right eye. His left eye was black, and his nose was crooked, meaning it's broken, and it's probably not the only thing, but thanks to Isseis transformation he could barely feel it. Every 10 seconds the word BOOST could be hear from his left arm, which had a red gauntlet on it, the red gauntlet went up to his elbow, and above where his palm would be was a green gem, and another one above his elbow. His finger were clad in red claw like armor attached to the gauntlet, coming from the first gem were two yellow strips of metal going out from the gem, and from the second gem two more yellow strips were pointed towards his shoulder. After 120 seconds Issei responded to Azazel.

"Azazel, it's ready, I'm coming for you!" Azazel laughed at his answer.

"Good, good now come on and show me what you got!" Issei charged at him as fast as he could, pulling his fist back so he could punch him on the way by. Azazel just stood there with his same mischievous smile, as if nothing was happening.

{[Scene break]}

3 years passed by quickly with Issei's training being complete hell, after all Issei was either recovering or training. After Azazel thought it was time, he introduced Issei to another young boy he trained. As Azazel stood in front of Issei, Issei could see the boy next to Azazel. This boy seemed to be around his age, a little shorter then himself and he had dark silver hair, and light blue eyes, he wore a simple dark green shirt, and dark red pants. Issei had a quick thought about them having the same tastes of clothing; except his shirt was red and his pants were black. Issei could also see the boy was eager for something.

"Issei, this is Vali, your rival, as he is the Hakuryuukou. Vali this is Issei, the Sekiryuutei." Vali was quick to ask a question, a question gave away his battle maniac personality to Issei.

"Is he strong"?

"Of course he is I trained him after all!" Was Azazel quick answer full of pride…

"You probably taught him how to be a perverted idiot."

Only to be deflated at Valis comment. Poor Azazel. He recovered quickly though, "Why don't you two go spar or something, I still need to finish some stuff at Grigori." Azazel put on one of his rare serious faces and left once the two boys nodded. The boys started walking the opposite way Azazel did.

{[Scene break]}

A figure smashed down onto the ground, creating an explosion of smoke and also a crater where it landed. A red dragon like armor clad figure floated above the smoke, its green eyes glaring at the cloud of smoke. A glow appeared in the middle of the smoke, and a figure clad in fire flew out of the smoke towards the dragon like figure, only to get smashed back into the ground. This process repeated multiple times, with the fire cloaked figure attempting many different of trying to hit the dragon figure, to be stopped by a voice from seemingly nowhere.

"That's enough, this is more of a one sided beat down, so I declare Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor, the winner!" After the announcement the dragon figure, Issei, looked around him, as if taking in his surroundings. At first where he was fighting was a giant coliseum and now as he looked at it, it was only a pile of rubble. He was only playing with his opponent at first and a lot of the arena got destroyed in the process.

Suddenly he was enveloped in a bright light, one he knew from the start of the fight, teleporting magic. He appeared in front of a handsome and young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. The room was grand, fitting of the man's clothing. The door behind him large and oak, and it was one giant expensive looking hallway, photos of family members of the man hung on the wall, and there was a golden throne with red cushion at the end of the hall. At his was a red carpet that felt lovely even through his shoes. He stood in part of the man's home, in the underworld. Before Issei, now without the armor, could say anything to him, he spoke with an apologetic tone.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding Issei, I'd like to offer you a favor for an apology, you can ask for anything you want, women, money, anything." Issei thought over his answer, with a lecherous face. _'Women, that sounds great! I could do this and that and they would definitely have to obey since its women from a maou! Of course I'd have to ask him to make sure they're all beautiful with huge oppai!' _Issei shook his head to rid his thoughts and to give a rational answer.

"Its fine Sirzechs-sama, I wouldn't have believed me either, and for the favor, I'd like to wait until a time I need it, if that's alright." Issei was acting responsible, but on the inside he was crying that he had to give up his chance to make an easy harem. If Issei thought back on it, he would have realized Vali was somewhat right, Azazel did teach him to be a perverted idiot, of course not intentionally, but if you spend so much time with someone when you're young you tend to pick up a bit of their personality.

"Yes, yes that's fine, now on to another business, that's man's family wants to see you." Sirzechs answer while referring to the figure that Issei beat into the ground about 100 times. The man was by no means weak; it's just, when compared to someone like Issei, the man was way out of his league.

"Yes of course, thank you for telling me Sirzechs-sama." It was Isseis last answer before turning on his heel and heading for the family home of the man he beat. Only he never would have guessed what his family really wanted, after all he thinks they want to kill him. Oh how shocked he was when that wasn't the case.

{[Scene break]}

3 years have passed by since he was dealing with Sirzechs in the underworld, and now he stood in front of his home from 10 years ago, long since torn down and rebuilt because of Azazel. On the lawn beside him were boxes of stuff. His stuff, everything he could say he owned, after all there was quite a bit of stuff he owned from his travel. One box in particular, at least to him, held his greatest treasure. His amazing collection of porn, to him, could brighten his, no matter how many times he looked at them. That's enough of that, after all he's got to claim his room and unpack everything.

Thanks to Azazel, he now had a new house in his home town, and he's also enrolled in the local academy. Kuoh academy, a recently all female school turned co-ed. Meaning there were lots and lots of women! Azazel enrolled him here to make his dream of a harem come true. As Issei thought about it, he realized Azazel screwed his mind and turned him into a pervert. Nothing much he could do now.

If anyone saw him, they would see a young man with brown hair, with silver streaks in it, and brown eyes, staring off into space, as if nothing mattered. In reality he was thinking how amazing Azazel was for getting him into this school. After he got tired of standing in the sun daydreaming about the impossible, he started moving everything inside, so he could get ready for school tomorrow.

{[Scene break]}

**BAM, DONE**

**That's right; Issei has silver streaks in his hair.**

**Anyway I'm glad the prologue is done; now I can move onto the canon arcs! Somehow I feel like I didn't think this through enough, but oh well. 3040 words, I wish I could make it longer, but I was pushing it so, yeah. I'll probably try and do a few chapters per volume, unless I feel like making it a single chapter. So look forward, to the next chapter, after I read the light novel that is. Sadly I'm on volume 1, and everything I know is based on the anime. Sad I know, but I will still make it enjoyable! Hopefully.**

**Now anything else I wanted to say besides the harm list, oh right sorry if anyone seems OOC I mean you can't blame me right? It's my first story. I don't know how good I'll be at humor, but I'll try. Also my updates will not be planned they will happen as soon as I can. I still have school, and it's a bitch. I'll try at least one a month, and hopefully more. Now onto the harem list, I'm not showing all of them, just the obvious ones. Say if a girl appears in the story, and it's not really showing much interaction or she has no interest in Issei, it doesn't mean she won't be in the harem it just means it's not obvious. Anyway harem list! Also the order doesn't mean crap! The lead girl could be anyone.**

**Issei's harem:**

**Rias **

**Akeno**

**Koneko**

**Xenovia**

**Asia**

**Irina**

**And some other I'm keeping secret**

**I hope you guys enjoy my story so far and will keep reading. I accept all kinds of review, flames to nice ones, because I can use all of it to improve, plus I know there are going to be people who don't like it. **

**SO READ, REVIEW, AND EAT PIE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back, and I finished reading volume 1 of DxD. I actually finished reading it in school. Classes are boring so I need to read to get through the day. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who read my story, everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed the story.**

**First things first, I would like to go over the stuff in the reviews.**

**For everyone telling me about the scene changes, thank you for informing me, I did have something to indicate scene changes on my document, but it didn't transfer over. I did fix it so that will never happen again, hopefully.**

**Rintaro55 and Raylei - Isseis mother may have been a devil but, she was just a low-rank devil. And I know there's discrimination in the underworld to low-class devils, so she was basically a normal human with the weakness of light. Well not completely a normal human, because of the natural enhanced abilities of a devil, but still weak. Issei is not part of any pillars either. Besides if his mother belonged to one of the pillars, do you really think the head of the family would let their daughter marry a human? Even if the head of the family did, the man would have been adopted into the pillar family. So she just wasn't suited for combat, and Issei only killed the fallen angels because he gave up his heart, which allowed him to have power equal to a high-class devil for a few seconds.**

**Volosaraptor – I might hold a poll for her, but I don't know yet. I'll decide when we enter the Riser arc.**

**Nintendoes Gamer – Issei and Vali will have a friendly rivalry. **

**I hope that answers your questions. So without further ado, I really wish I owned something so great, but alas the world is cruel, so I don't own DxD.**

"Talking" normal

'_Thoughts'_Italics

**_[Ddraig talking to Issei]_**__Bold and Italics

**[Ddraig talking out loud]**Bold

-Flashback- _Paragraphs in italics_

{[Scene Start]}

A young man with brown hair and silver streaks in it, stood in front of a gate. This gate would lead to his new school, Kuoh Academy, something he wished would be normal. Sadly he already knew it wouldn't be, because Azazel decided to tell him after he was already ready to get to school. He told about the two high-class devils and their peerage at the school, along with a certain fallen angel he'd be happy to see.

Issei Hyoudou sighed as he already gave up on having a normal school life. He walked through the gate on the path to the main school, and quickly noticed a lot of people were staring at him, girls giving him smiles while giggling between themselves, and the guys were giving him death glares and muttering something about another prince. He wasn't walking more than 30 seconds before he heard someone running towards him, yelling for help. Turning slightly he saw two guys running towards him, one a bald creepy looking monkey man, and the other wearing glasses and looked quite normal. Issei could also see a bunch of girls with shinai chasing the two guys. Since it was a bunch of girls, that were trying to kill the two guys, he figured they were peeping or something similar. For now he decided to play along with the two guys allowing them to hide behind him. All the girls stopped in front of him ready to attack him too if he was with the perverted duo. A girl with short pink hair came forward asking Issei who he was and if he was protecting the two behind him.

"Isn't rude to ask someone's name without giving them yours first?" Was Isseis response, getting a slightly annoyed expression from the girl.

"My name is Katase, now who are you and are you protecting them?" she answered in an annoyed tone.

"Well then Katase nice to meet, I'm Issei Hyoudou, and may I ask what these two have done to piss you off?" Issei answered with a smile on his face, just a happy but kind of creepy smile.

"They were peeping on us and we need to teach them a lesson!"

"Oh really, well then you two behind me, you should take your punishment like men." Knowing they were about to get screwed over, the perverted duo tried to run but were unable to. They looked back to see the new kid holding them in place by the back of their collar. Issei picked them up and turned back towards the girls, walked towards them and dropped the duo right in the middle of the girls. Everyone was surprised to see him effortlessly hold two human beings. Issei however just continued on to the path towards the main building, smirking slightly as he heard the wails of the two perverts behind him being beat down. He also made a mental note to find their peeping spot.

Issei stopped suddenly, narrowing his eyes, he felt like someone was watching him, well everyone already at school was watching him, but this feeling came from someone else. He turned his head left slightly to see a red headed beauty watching him. He felt like he was being undressed in her mind, not in the good kind, in the kind of undressing where she could see what was in his soul. It made him slightly uncomfortable so Issei picked up his pace towards the main building. He knew who the woman was; hell a lot of people did, after all with her figure, not many people wouldn't, devil or human. Huge breasts, pearly white skin, long flowing crimson red hair, and of course the fact she was the little sister of a maou. That's right Issei knew of her because of Azazel, of course since it was Azazel he had to really mention her large bust. Rias Gremory is her name, next head of the Gremory family. The Gremory family is one of the remaining pillars of hell. Issei thought about all this before getting to the main building, finally entering glad to get out of her sight. Had Issei looked more he would have seen the other girl standing by Rias. She had short black hair and violet eyes, wearing a stoic expression. Her eyes were studying the person that just disappeared from view in her mind.

"Sona, who's the new kid, and is he human?" Rias asked her friend, slightly interested in the new kid as he gave off an air that demanded respect, she wasn't sure if he realized it or not, and she could sense something off about him.

"I'm not sure, I get a weird feeling looking at him, and it's like looking up to something so much bigger then you. Everything we have on him suggests he's human though, so I don't know." Sona sighed and said goodbye to her friend having reports to do. _'Right now I'm not sure about him but if I sense something more in him, I will make him mine!'_ That was her last thought as she went to her class.

{[Scene Break]}

'_Well this is it.'_ Issei thought while looking at his classroom door. He knocked on it, and out came a middle aged balding man. "Ah you must be the new student, well come on in." The man said with a gentle voice. Issei nodded and entered the class room only to have his eye twitch as he recognized one the girls in the room. The girl had long black hair going down to her lower back, she was wearing the normal Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, except it looked a little tight around her chest area, considering her huge assets, was not surprising. Her violet eyes brightened as she saw him, and she gave him a genuine smile. _'So he sent Raynare, he was right I am happy to see her, it's been a while. Azazel you sly bastard, thanks.' _The teacher told him to introduce himself.

"Hello class, my name is Issei Hyoudou, I hope we can get along." Issei said this with a smile, while bowing slightly. He heard some giggling from the girls and he looked up at them they squealed in delight while the guys were once again giving him death glares. The teacher silenced everyone, and told Issei where to go.

"Alright Issei thank you for your introduction, you can sit behind, let's see, ah Raynare Amano, Raynare please raise your hand. Issei nodded and Raynare raised her hand, Issei moved to his desk quickly, slowing down to give Raynare a smile no one else noticed and continued on to his desk. She was happy to see him again, since it was so long ago she last saw him. Issei was also happy to see her, simply because they grew up together. They only met on accident when Issei found her spying on Azazel. However they got along easily and they started hanging out, which Issei got to the point of liking her a lot, close to love. Since his dream was to have a harem, he knew that Raynare would be a part of it. He knew that because she gave him her first kiss.

-Flashback-

"_Do you really have to go?" A pouting young girl said, her black wings lowering slightly like how a dog would lower its ears or tail, to indicate it was sad. She was looking at a boy of the age of 12 with such a cute face, that he was turning red slightly, and couldn't look at her directly, or the feeling of guilt would kill him._

"_Sorry Ray, but Azazel said that this would be good for my growth, and a chance to see the different type of women in the world." He muttered the last part to himself, internally smiling at the different types of women he would see. One such woman he wanted to see was a nekomata because, according to Azazel, was either extremely cute or extremely sexy. The young girl finally stopped pouting, and started to act really nervous, her face flushed._

"_Ok Ise, but to keep you safe during your travel and so you never forget about me, I want to give you something." Her eyes were looking everywhere except Issei. His smile was extremely radiant as his friend wanted to be a part of his life no matter what._

"_Of course Ray, I'd real-" He didn't get to finish talking as Ray took his lips. Isseis eyes went wide, as she kissed him, it only lasted a second or two. When she moved away from him, he heard giggling and Ray says something but he didn't hear her properly, as his mind had shut down from her. Once he regained his ability to move, he noticed Ray was already gone._

-End Flashback-

While Issei was looking at the memory in his head, he had taken his seat and class had started. The first thing he noticed when he came back was everyone in the room was more interested in him then the teacher. He just sat there and thought about everyone he met and everything that happened to him; his parent's deaths, his hell training with Azazel, Vali, the stray, his engagement. He stopped thinking about everything except one thing. _'Ah crap! How the hell do I tell Ray I got engaged?!' _His dream was a harem, but he knew the first thing to do was to keep all the girls happy.

As the lesson continued Issei just thought about random stuff, as his class was extremely boring. As soon as the bell rang for break Issei was being bombarded with questions. He didn't hear many of the questions, as they were being said too fast, although he heard a few.

"Where do you come from?"

"Are you single?"

"Would you like to date me?"

As the questions kept coming, he just sat there smiling nervously as he realized all the questions were coming from girls, while the guys in the class kept their distance and glared at him. He didn't know what to do about all the questions. He didn't know what else to do except pray to God for help, only to flinch in pain because of his devil half. His painful prayer answered in the form of a fallen angel. Raynare got through the girls, grabbed him and dragged him out of the class. She came to a stop behind the new school building near the old school building.

"Thanks Ray, and it's nice to see you again, it's been a while hasn't it?" Raynare features lit up as she got time to spend alone with Issei.

"Yeah, so what happened during your travels?" She looked really excited to know what had happened to her friend. Issei grimaced slightly, _'How do I tell her I'm engaged? Ah crap! I also lost my virginity, but I'm definitely not telling her that, she'd kill me!'_

"Um… well you see… uh, I may have gotten engaged." Issei laughed nervously, waiting to get punched or something, but when nothing happened he turned towards Raynare to see her pouting.

"Ise! That's not fair! I want be engaged to you too! Although since I know you want a harem, I think I'd rather be a mistress." Her pouting changed into a sadistic smile at the end of her sentence. Issei shivered slightly, and then as soon as it appeared the sadistic smile was gone and replaced with a happy one. "Oh well, can't be helped; In exchange though you're going on a date with me this Sunday!" Issei blinked a few times, before smiling at her, and then blushing madly when she griped his arm and put it in between her oppai.

"Of course Ray I'd lo-"Was all he got out before he felt the same sensation from this morning. He looked up to see Rias looking down at him from the window of the old school building. Instead of getting away from her, he just stared at her waiting to see what she would do. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw her turn around. Raynare however was confused as to what he was doing.

"Hey Ise, earth to Ise! Geez, how long are you going to ignore me." Getting annoyed at his lack of response she pinched his cheek really hard.

"OW OW OW OW, RAYNARE OUCH STOP!"

"I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't ignore Me." she started pouting again, making Issei feel guilty.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Don't be upset, I'd love to go on that date!" Raynare started laughing, and Issei joined in, making them look like a bunch of idiots.

{[Scene Break]}

Rias Gremory sat in her club room, in the middle of a game of chess. Beside her stood a black haired beauty, her assets larger then Rias, only by a little however. Her was long and tied up in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon, her violet eyes stared curiously at Rias, wondering what she was thinking about after looking at the two teens outside.

"Ara Ara, does Buchou have a crush?" The black haired girl asked in a teasing manner.

"Akeno, the girl with him was a fallen angel right." Rias stated more so then asked, while ignoring Akenos comment.

"Yes I believe so, why does it matter?"

"If that boy-"

"Issei Hyoudou, class 2-b" Akeno interrupted to say what she knew about him.

"Right, if Issei has something inside him, then the fallen angels might try to kill him."

"Then what do you want to do Buchou?"

"I'll think about it, for now let's have Koneko follow him, oh and Checkmate" Rias got up from her seat, and started to get undressed.

"So easily even though I raised the difficulty?" Akeno leaned forward to look at the chess board Rias was using. Confirming it to be true she turned around in time to see Rias enter the shower.

{[Scene Break]}

The end of the day came slowly to Issei, as he was really bored throughout it. He said goodbye to Raynare, and left quickly. He was only out the gate when he felt someone watching, however looking around no one was there. He just decided to ignore it because there was no hostile intent from whoever it was. Issei figured it was probably one of the devils peerage members.

After getting halfway home, he got annoyed from the feeling of being watched, so he took a detour into an empty park. Issei stopped in the middle of the park.

"You can come out now; I know you've been following me." When he said that, a petite girl came out of seemingly nowhere; she had shoulder length white hair, with a black cat hairclip on both sides. She wore the normal Kuoh Academy girl's uniform, without the shoulder cape. He could see in her golden eyes that she was surprised. Issei recognized her as the school mascot, Koneko Toujou.

"…How did you know?"

"I could sense your presence, devil of Gremory." Her eyes narrowed, getting ready to attack Issei. "Calm down, I'm not here to fight, just to enjoy some youth. Besides would you really fight another devil for no reason?" He revealed his devil wings to, hopefully calm her down. It didn't work to well as she was still tense.

"…Who are you?" her voice her normal monotone voice. He smiled at her.

"I'm just an everyday devil, also could you not tell your master about me?"

"…Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'll introduce myself to her on Monday after I go on my date. Also I'll reveal more there then I did here." Koneko let herself calm down, because she could tell he wasn't lying.

"…Alright then, but I have orders to watch over you, so I will continue to do so."

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't watch me on my date, or when I'm in my house." Koneko nodded slightly and then walked up to Issei and started to walk alongside him to his house. She pulled a snack out of seemingly nowhere and started eating it. Issei simply sweat dropped at the side of it, and then just shrugged. On the way home Issei took another detour into the shopping mall, and bought Koneko a bag of sweets.

{[Scene Break]}

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-

Issei sat up in his bed after turning off his alarm, he was already up a while ago because of excitement. It was Sunday today, and he had his date with Raynare. He had stayed up late to prepare everything to perfection. Well as perfect a teen without any dating experience can get. The teen got dressed in a purple blazer with a black dress shirt underneath, and black jeans.

He practically ran out the door, cheering loudly about hopefully touching Raynares oppai. Luckily for him no one was around. He was so excited that he forgot to check the time, and got there early, 3 hours early. After a little while a woman in a skimpy outfit with small batwings approached him and gave him a flier. Looking at it he saw the symbol of Gremory on the circle in the flier. _'I don't know if Koneko told Rias or not, but she doesn't know I'm not in any danger.'_ Shrugging he put the flier in his pocket.

When Raynare finally got to the meet up spot, Issei would have done a spit take if he had something to drink, so instead he settled for a double take. Raynare had dressed in a light blouse that revealed a nice amount of cleavage, and a black skirt that went down to just above her knees. It was simple yet to Issei she looked amazing. He voiced his opinion; "You look beautiful Ray" She blushed at his comment.

"Thank you Ise, I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No I only just got here myself." _'I always wanted to say that!' _In Isseis mind he cheering and whopping at this happy moment. With not much else to say they set off on their date. First he took her to the arcade to play a few games. Afterwards they went to the mall to try on clothes, where he got her a necklace with a silver heart studded with amethyst, and an empty middle, where an amethyst rest. He also got her a light purple bracelet. After that they went to a fancy restaurant which looked very expensive considering there was a line-up of people going out the door. They just walked past everyone into the restaurant and talked to the man at the front.

"Hyoudou, table for 2" The man checked his list and nodded, taking him to a table in the back. After they ate, they to see a romantic movie where the two were so close, people probably thought they were stuck together.

When the movie ended it was getting late and he decided to end it in a park. They arrived at a fountain, and sat on the side of it. Raynare was the first to talk. "Today was fun, Ise, I hope we can do this more." She leaned into him, not wanting to separate yet. Issei chuckled slightly, and turned red at the feeling of one of her oppai against his arm.

"Yeah I do too Ray, and we will, I'll make sure of it."

"Hey Ise, can you do something for me?" Isseis eyes widened a bit, _'Is she going to ask for a kiss? No is it something more? I can't wait!'_

"Sure Ray, what do want?" Raynare didn't say anything, but her cheeks flushed, and before he knew it, he was locking lips with Raynare. He didn't do anything at first because of shock, but started once he felt her tongue lick he lips. They had a battle of tongues, which Issei won, and he started exploring the inside of her mouth; licking everything he could. They broke after a few minutes and sat there in blissful silence for a few hours.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was on his way to school. _'Monday, why do you exist?' _He complained in his mind about a day of the week. He noticed Koneko come up beside him, and he handed her a bag of sweets. After Issei confronted her last week about following him, she had been less secret about it and just walked beside. Well at first it was like that, but they slowly became friends. He always gave her sweets that she lover, and he got her presence, which he really loved for some reason, there was something familiar about it. After a bit of walking, Raynare came up to Issei and started clinging to him pressing his arm into her oppai. Koneko started glaring at her and started clinging to him herself, and purred slightly to make Issei feel good. Issei however stated sweating nervously as they were getting near the gate to the school and he had two of the schools popular girls clinging to his arms and glaring at each other. As he walked through the gate he heard various things, ranging from anger to jealousy, and got the same types of looks.

"Hyoudou, you bastard!"

"Why did you come here you son of a bitch!"

"Issei, why don't you look at me!"

"Issei, I'm much better than them so look at me!"

"We'll kill you bastard!"

Issei sweat dropped at the girls yelling at him, and then shivered feeling a lot of killing intent being sent towards either him or the girls clinging to him. Once they got to the building the girls broke off still glaring at each other and went to their classes. Issei sweat dropped again and followed Raynare. _'This is the start of an interesting school life, and potentially deadly'_ was Isseis thoughts as he walked to class.

{[Scene Break]}

After school Issei was walking towards the old school building, where Rias Gremory and her peerage resided. He heard chattering inside but it all stopped when he knocked on the door. When it opened a blonde haired guy appeared, his grey eyes were not what Issei was expecting. He did however recognize the male, his name is Kiba Yuuto second year. His voice was calm and he had a smile on his face, although Issei could see he was curious.

"Yes can I help you?"

"Yes you can actually, I need to speak to the heiress of Gremory, I'm sure you know what I mean, considering you a server of hers." Kibas eyes narrowed at him, summoning a sword behind the door just in case, only to be pulled out of the way with ease. Issei blinked at Kibas sudden disappearance and just shrugged and entered. As soon as he got in he noticed what pulled Kiba out of the way was the petite little girl he had befriended. He sweat dropped at the fact Kiba couldn't get out of her grip, and noticed Koneko wasn't trying very hard. As he closed the door he made a mental note not to piss of Koneko.

"Hello, may we help you Hyoudou-kun?" A sweet voice spoke out, almost too sweet, like it was hiding devilish intentions. As Issei laid eyes on the one that spoke, he got a reason as to why the teen in front of him was one of the great onee-samas of the school, the other one standing beside her.

"Call me Ise, Rias. Also I'm here to talk about some things you may be interested in, Heiress of Gremory." Rias looked surprised but answered none the less.

"So you know we're all devils, and you know my family, Ise-kun, so who are you, or what are you?"

"I am quarter devil, quarter human, and half dragon." As he said this black leathery devil wings came out of his back, as well as red scaly dragonic wings. "I am a dragonic devil." Everyone in the room looked surprised except Rias, who only wanted him to be a part of her peerage even more now.

"Well then do you mind if I ask what happened with the fallen angel?"

"You mean Ray? We went on a nice date, kissed and then went our separate ways, why?"

"Why would you go out with a fallen angel?" She raised her voice a little mostly out of surprise, and in her mind what will be her newest servant being stupid.

"Because I grew up with her, and I can tell you want me in your peerage, but I must apologize as that's impossible." Rias looked at him surprised that he knew already.

"Why is it impossible?"

"I guess I shouldn't say it's impossible, you could still make me a servant, but I already have a peerage, so I couldn't be a part of yours. Any more questions?"

"Yes two more, why didn't Koneko sense your dragon or devil side? Also would you like to join the Occult research club?" Her devilish smirk was almost invisible as she asked.

"I don't know if she did or not, but she already knew about the devil in me, I just asked her not tell you anything. Oh and I would love to join if it means I get to be by the beautiful girls in this room." He had a lecherous face on himself, and Koneko didn't mind calling him out on hit.

"…Pervert." Issei fell down comically, and started crying slightly. Everyone in the room laughed except Koneko who only smiled a little at Issei joining the ORC. She also blushed a little at Isseis comment despite calling him out to be a pervert. As all the laughing died down Rias was the first to speak.

"Well let me welcome you officially to the occult research club. I believe you know them all already, but we'll do introductions anyway." The first to step up was Kiba.

"Hello Ise-kun, my name is Kiba Yuuto, second year, also a devil; I hope we can get along."

"…Koneko Toujou, first year, devil."

"Ara Ara, Akeno Himejima, third year, also a devil, nice to meet you Ise-kun."

"I am Rias Gremory, The master of these three, it's nice to meet you Ise-kun, please call me Buchou." As they made their introductions, devil wings appeared on all of them. Not wanting to feel left out he spread his devil wings again. He nodded at Rias as she told him what she wanted to be called.

"Issei Hyoudou, second year, dragonic devil, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

{[Scene End]}

**4438 words, a new record even though there's only one other chapter. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I fell asleep multiple times when I tried to type it at 3 in the morning. I actually fell asleep in front of my laptop, I woke up and I was as confused as to what happened. Anyway I'm done which is great, but next chapter I'll try to finish the Asia arc. Also Raynare is a part of the harem, as it should be obvious. I know some people won't like it, and some people will but it's what I wanted to do, so I did it. Sorry if anyone's too OOC. I'm trying to wright as best I can.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, all reviews are welcome, so hit me with everything.**

**Harem list:**

**Asia**

**Raynare**

**Rias**

**Koneko**

**Akeno**

**Irina**

**Xenovia**

**And secret ones**

**Again all reviews accepted, because I can use them to improve my story.**

**SO READ, REVIEW, AND EAT CAKE**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmm, delicious cake.**


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK. Tis the Drakon Knight here and I got my ass out of bed to write this. You see I'm sick and I got a drive home from school today, well today when I started writing this, probably Sunday for you guys. Anyway! Enough with my boring life, it's time to write! First though I would like to thank you guys for the support, it makes me happy. Honestly I wasn't expecting so much for this story. Thanks to the support you guys have given I have thought of two ideas for stories. I'd have to plan them out more then what I have, but for one I have up to the Riser arc. Well almost I'm trying to find a good way to put in the marriage.**

**Anyway if I get enough time then I will write that story, for now I will focus on this one and reading the light novel. Volume 2 is read, and I'll start 3 Monday.**

**Now, for the reviews, there's nothing I really want to go over, so I will just thank you all for the reviews. Also thanks to everyone who favourites and follows this story. So now, on to the story!**

**I will never own this work, so take a seat and eat some cookies.**

"Talking" Normal

'_Thoughts' _Italics

**[Ddraig talking out loud] **Bold

_**[Ddraig in Isseis mind] **_Bold and Italics

{[Scene Start]}

The sky was dark, and stars could be seen. The moon bathed the earth in its soft glow. All this indicated that it was late at night, and a certain brown hair with silver streaks teen couldn't sleep. He lay in his bed in his room staring at the ceiling. As comfortable as the bed was, it was just one of those nights. Sighing he got up and left his room. Issei was amazed at how his house was reconstructed. _'Azazel really went all out; most likely he's just going to hide out here when he doesn't want to do work.' _Sighing again, he went to the elevator on his floor to go to the ground floor.

His house was now a six story building, the first floor containing the guest rooms, living room, kitchen and Japanese style rooms. On the second floor were Isseis room with two more rooms on either side of his that were connected. The third has a master bedroom, something Issei wanted to be left alone, as a symbol that, that room would have been his parents. Along with the bedroom was a study and storeroom. The fourth floor had three rooms, and now that Issei thought about it, there were a lot of bedrooms in his house. He thought that maybe Azazel had taken into consideration his dream of having a harem, and that's why there were so many rooms. The fifth and sixth floors were just extra space that could be used for anything. There was also a garden on the roof, but Issei probably wouldn't use it. Along with the six stories there were three basement levels. The first basement level had a huge open space for training, and could be used as a movie theater, connected to it was a large indoor bath. The second level had a giant indoor pool that could be heated. The third level had another storeroom along with a library.

Issei having been bored decided to go out, and take a walk around the city. He ended up walking to the park that his date with Raynare ended. He smiled slightly at the memory of them kissing. He let everything fly by him as he got lost in his memories. Having felt someone, getting near him, he cursed under his breath for letting his guard down.

"Oh? What is someone like you doing here?" When Issei turned around he saw a man in a large trench coat, wearing a fedora on his head. "You don't seem to have any master around you, so you must be a stray correct?" Black wings sprouted from his back as he said this. Issei frowned at the man in front of him for judging him so quickly.

"Not quite fallen angel, I am a master, and besides shouldn't I be asking why you're here, after all this is a devils territory." Issei looked at the fallen angel become surprised, he was not expecting that answer. The fallen chuckled, and when he stopped Issei could easily see the killing intent in the eyes of the fallen.

"Correct, you are, but why I'm here is none of your business. Sorry for the misunderstanding, my name is Dohnaseek; I pray we do not meet again." Issei could see the arrogance of the fallen in front of him, and he decided to kill him.

"I guess that's fair, then I'll take my leave, and I highly doubt you care for my name." Issei turned around and started walking away. He could practically feel the smirk on the Dohnaseeks face, even without looking at him. The teen felt holy energy being sent at him, holy energy being the natural weakness of devils, even if he was part dragon, it would still hurt him. Though Issei let the energy hit him, seeing a spear coming out his stomach.

"Hah! You're a master? You're weak; you couldn't even sense your weakness coming towards you!" The fallen laughed like a madman at the fact that Issei had a spear of light inside his gut. Issei decided to end him quickly. Dohnaseek froze when he felt his stomach being torn open. He felt extreme pain, and he coughed up a great quantity of blood. He looked down to see a gauntlet hand sticking out of his stomach. He coughed up more blood as Issei pulled his arm back, letting the fallen angel fall. He landed on his knees and was holding his stomach with hand, the other holding him up.

"How…" Was all he got out before coughing up more blood, and at the same time his arm collapsed due to pain. He looked up to the Issei he had thrown the spear at only to find him not there. He looked back at the Issei behind to find nothing wrong with him. He could see no expression on Isseis face even though he just put his fist through someone.

"Simple, you're the one who's weak. All I did was a simple illusion, you saw me walking away, while in actuality I went behind you. So fallen, I think it's time for you to die." Issei walked towards the downed fallen, while the fallen was trying to crawl away from Issei. It was for naught though as Issei stood over him. Issei looked down at the fallen angel with cold dead eyes, and in that moment Dohnaseek knew that this was end, and knowing that he felt great fear. Issei raised his gauntlet hand high, and brought it down quickly on Dohnaseeks head, effectively crushing it and killing the fallen. Issei, not wanting for some innocent to see the blood and brains of the fallen cleaned it all up. After he was done, realization came to his eyes, and he felt like an idiot.

"DAMN IT! I FORGOT TO FIGURE OUT WHERE HE HAD HIS BASE OF OPERTAIONS!" Issei yelled at the sky and started crying comically, as he insulted his own intelligence.

{[Scene Break]}

A certain brown eyed boy was sulking on a bench, after what he forgot the night before. _'Ddraig, why am I such an idiot?' _He was talking to the being that came with the boosted gear, like a two for one deal. _**[Because that's how you were born, besides why does it matter? So you didn't ask a question, big deal, now stop whining you're giving me a headache!] **_That was Ddraigs harsh response to Issei. _'It matters because the group he was with could be up to no good! I need to know why I'm such an idiot!' _Issei continued to rant even though he already got an answer. The dragon in his left arm sighed. _**[Partner, you're a great host and all, but if you don't shut up, I'm going to hurt you.] **_Issei was confident that Ddraig would never hurt him, so he answered with a tone of arrogance. _'Hah! Yeah right you would nev-'_Only to stop as he realized he just punched himself in the nuts. Issei fell forward on to the ground and started rolling around like an idiot.

_**[I told you to shut up.] **_Issei remarked that the dragon sounded smug, and slowly getting up, he cursed the dragon under his breath. He was about to say something to Ddraig only to be stopped by a voice of pain.

"Hawaau!"

Issei turned to look at the origin of the voice. What he saw was what appeared to be a sister that had fallen down on her face, and her arms were spread wide. She sat up slightly with, tears in her eyes and a cute pout on her face. At least from what Issei could tell because of her veil.

"Auu, why do I keep tripping over?" she asked to no person in particular. Seeing this Issei went over to offer his help to the sister.

"Hey you ok?" He said this as he pulled the girl up after she took his hand.

"Yes, thank you very much." At that moment the wind decided to blow and reveal more of her face. Her long blonde hair flowing with the wind, and her green eyes filled with innocence. Her foreign features were not missed by Issei.

"Beautiful…" Was all Issei could say to her. The girl blushed slightly at what she thought she heard.

"Um, sorry?" Isseis face became flushed and he coughed a bit to clear his head and throat.

"No it's nothing." Issei looked around a bit for a change of topic, and saw her suitcase open on the ground. Thanking god for the something to help him out of the awkward situation, and twitching slightly from the pain. "Here let me help you with your suitcase." Being the perverted gentleman he was, bent down to help get her stuff back together. He picked up an article of clothing, and almost had a nosebleed as in his hands were a pair of pure white panties.

"Thank you for th- NOO" She screamed as she swiped the panties from Issei. "I'm Sorry you saw a very bad side of me!" She was apologizing, even though Issei didn't mind and he kind of just sweat dropped. _'Actually I believe I saw an amazing side of you.' _He kept that to himself because didn't feel like embarrassing the maiden in front of him. After everything was back in the suit case, she thanked him again.

"Thank you again for the help."

"No problem, it was my pleasure. By the way, my name's Issei Hyoudou people usually call me Ise, how about you?"

"Asia Argento, you can call me Asia!"

"Alright then Asia-Chan, are you here travelling?"

"No, I was appointed to the church here, but I couldn't find because I can't really speak Japanese, so I couldn't ask for directions." Now that he was paying attention, her mouth and her words didn't match up. Issei knew it was because of the language ability of devils. It allows them to understand any language, and speak to other in their language. It only works with speech.

"I believe I kno-"He had started talking but then realized he was an idiot. _'Why didn't I think of it earlier? The fallen angels are probably using the church as their base!' _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he finished his sentence. "Um, I know where it is, if you want I can take you?" Her eyes lit up when he said that, and she started bowing repeatedly and thanking him. As he tried to get her to stop he had some thoughts. _'I hope I'm wrong; someone as innocent as this doesn't need to be with fallen angels.'_

Issei started leading her towards the church and while they were walking they passed a park. They stopped and turned to look in the park when they heard some crying. Issei could see a little boy with tears flowing from his eyes, and some snot coming from his nose. He could also see the boys' leg was twisted in a way it shouldn't be, and Issei could tell it was really painful just from looking at the leg. He looked around the boy to see a young woman running towards the boy. _'Poor kid, that's probably his mother; I hope he'll be ok.' _He gave a look of sympathy, and was about to start walking again, when Asia ran towards the boy and sat next to him. She put her hands up to his leg and they started to glow a light green. Issei slowly watched the boys' leg go back into place. He also felt a pulse in his left arm. _'A sacred gear and it's a pretty good one at that.' _The boy stopped crying and stood up when she was done; doing a few jumps to see if the pain was gone. Asia smiled at the young boy.

"There you go, all better now." The boy was confuse at her words, but smiled at her anyway. His mother looked surprised, but broke out of it quickly and started dragging her son to get as far away from Asia as possible. The boy looked over his shoulder and started to yell something.

"Thank you Onee-Chan!" Issei walked up behind Asia and translated for her.

"He said thank you." Asia smiled at this; happy to have been able to help someone. She turned towards Issei and laughs while sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry but I had to"

"Nah it's alright, after all that's quite the gift you have." He noticed she started to look sad after he said that.

"Yeah it's the wonderful gift god bestowed upon me." While she was smiling, her eyes were definitely sad. Now Issei really wished he was wrong about the fallen angels.

{[Scene Break]}

The two of them were walking down a road, and in the distance they could see a church come into view. The church itself didn't look like it was in great condition. It made Issei worry about the blonde haired beauty beside him. Mostly because he could sense tainted holy energy; he was debating if he should take Asia away from here, but in the end decided that she would hopefully be fine.

"OH, I see it! Thank you very much! Why don't you come up and let me serve you some tea as thanks?" She looked at him hopefully, really believing that she should do this to thank Issei. However Issei knew he shouldn't get too close to a church.

"Sorry, I must decline, I need to get to school, but next time I will definitely accept your kindness. See you later, Asia-chan." She had started pouting when he declined but brightened again at the thought of seeing him again. As Issei was walking she turned towards his retreating back.

"Bye Ise-san! Thank you very much for your help!" He turned back towards her and gave her a smile which she returned gratefully before heading off to the church.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was waiting inside the ORC room for the other members to show up. It had been a few days since he joined, and he found it to be interesting. He managed to get Raynare in the occult research club with relative ease. No one really cared too much if Issei was so sure that she wouldn't cause trouble, however Koneko didn't like the thought of it. When Issei had brought Raynare into the club room to introduce her to everyone; the second Issei let her introduce herself and sat down, Koneko was on his lap and had claimed it as hers to everyone in the room. Everyone looked at her surprised that she was showing such an emotion towards someone they just met. Koneko just kept eating snacks on his lap, while Issei himself didn't care much if she sat there was slightly confused at her behaviour.

After Raynare saw this, she instantly pouted and jumped over to Issei, and started clinging to him, making sure to press her assets as close as possible to him. He felt himself getting close to a nosebleed at that point, and he realized why Koneko was acting the way she was, when she glared at Raynare, and then started leaning into his chest, and nuzzling him, along with purring. He realized that she liked him, and he wasn't sure if she realized or not. His nosebleed also started at this point and was flowing quite a lot.

Raynare started glaring at Koneko a lot, before smirking seductively at Issei, and started nipping his ear sensually. That was all Issei could take as even more blood came out of his nose and he had passed out.

Issei had awoken at his home, in his bed, with Raynare sleeping next to him. He saved the image of her sleeping, with her hair strewn out on the pillow. She looked peaceful, and really beautiful, so he had not wasted the chance for a mental picture, and then fell back asleep beside her.

Issei was currently lying down on one of the couches in the club room, taking a nap. He awoke however when he heard the door open, and he turned towards the door to see the club president, Rias Gremory. She was also the devil in charge of Kuoh. She looked surprised to see him there already. She thought he wouldn't show up at all because he skipped school that day; however this was the perfect chance to ask a few more questions, as she was still quite curious about Issei. Issei got up and stretched a bit, and looked over at her sensing her curiosity. He figured the reason she was here already was to prepare for the devil work she and her peerage had to do.

"Hello Buchou, how are you doing today?"

"Ise, hello I'm fine, but what about you? I thought you wouldn't be coming in today?"

"I thought about it, but I got tired and this place was closer than my house." A yawn coming from confirmed that he was kind of tired.

"Alright, since you're here, would you mind if I ask you a few more questions?"

"Alright, that's fine. It should help pass time." Rias nodded, and had a small smirk on her face.

"Why did you reveal what you were so easily?"

"Simple, I did my research on you Buchou, and you're a person that I came to respect, especially considering what happened to your servants. You're a really nice person, and quite beautiful too, so that why I didn't mind revealing it. Besides it's not like I revealed everything about myself." Rias looked surprised at the fact that he knew about her servants, and then blushed when he complimented her, and finally looked confused when he said he didn't reveal everything. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"You know about my servants? How? And what else have you not revealed to us?"

"Whoa, question after question. Alright in order, yes, because I studied about your whole group, the nekomata, the half fallen angel, the holy project failure, and even the half-vampire. Finally I'll show you something I haven't revealed to you. Boosted Gear!" As he yelled it out, a red gauntlet appeared on his left arm. Rias looked shocked beyond believe. She was so shocked to find out he knew about all her peerage, even the one locked away. Then, she was even more surprised to see the gauntlet on his arm. She faintly recognized the bell, and a few minutes after it she was still staring at the gauntlet. Her peerage, along with Raynare, at this time entered the club room, only to stop and look at the gauntlet on Isseis arm. Raynare however already knew and just attached herself to Isseis arm. Seeing this Koneko quickly attached herself to his other arm, even though the boosted gear was still there. Issei dismissed the gauntlet so Koneko was more comfortable. Akeno was the first to start talking again.

"Ara ara, it seems Issei is getting even more interesting." She looked at him with her normal smile, although he could see a bit of lust on her face, and he shivered. Next to say something was Rias.

"You're the Sekiryuutei?!" That was the surprised yell that came from her. Akeno went into the kitchen area to prepare some tea. Issei sat back down on the couch and Koneko took her spot on his lap, while Raynare clung to him again. Kiba sat on the other couch, and Rias shook her head to clear her head and then sat behind her desk. Akeno came back and went up to Rias. She whispered something in Rias' ear and then stood back. Rias cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. When all heads were looking at her, she stood up to make sure everyone understood her.

"It seems there is a stray devil in Kuoh and we were asked to deal with it. Ise, why don't you come with us to see how we fight? Since you have a peerage already, you should know about the evil pieces right?"

"I already know how you guys fight, remember I said I did my research. You guys don't know how I fight so you should let me handle it. Also technically I don't have a peerage; I have the pieces, but currently I only have a few positions filled, but yes I do know about each piece. A high-class devil deemed worthy, receives a set of evil pieces. The [king] belongs to the high-class devil and it represents the master of the evil pieces that belong to them. The [Knight] gains high speed and their ultimate weapon is a sword. The [Rook] gains very high defense and strength. The [Bishop] role is to support the other members, so they usually have high talent in magic. The [Queen] gains the traits of all other pieces and is usually the strongest after the king. The [Pawn] piece also gains the traits of the other pieces; however it is a lot less then what the [Queen] gets. They also have the ability to use promotion, which wherever the [King] decides is enemy territory; the [Pawn] can then promote to a different piece and use the abilities of that piece." Rias nodded at his explanation, and gave a small smile of satisfaction.

"Yes your correct Ise, also we'll all watch you fight but we won't hesitate to help if you're in trouble." Issei chuckled.

"I figured you would say that, it won't be necessary though. Still, thanks for the concern. Alright let's go take down a stray!" he plucked Koneko off his lap, and jumped up and started marching towards the door. Everyone followed his odd enthusiasm.

{[Scene Break]}

The Gremory group plus Issei and Raynare stood outside an abandoned warehouse. Issei was in the front of the group as he planned on fighting alone. They were all worried about him, except Raynare, who knew this would be like fighting an ant for him.

"Ok Ise the name of the devil is Viser. She has been eating humans for quite a while now, so we must take care of it."

"Alright then, let's go, and remember never interfere. After all, it's only natural to show off to beauties every so often right?" The girls blush a bit and then sigh at his antics before a fight. After that they all went in, while Issei summoned his boosted gear. A slightly seductive sounding female voice sounded out from the back.

"I smell something disgusting and also something delicious, I wonder is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

Issei looked up and saw a woman that looked like she was floating in the air. She had long black hair and grey eyes. She also had long and sharp looking nails that were red. But the feature that caught Isseis attention the most was her large exposed oppai. He put on a lecherous face imagining sucking on her nipples. That train of thought however came to a halt as he saw the rest of her body. It was huge and it made her look like a giant centaur. The only difference was the mouth on the front of her body for devouring people, the snake tail in the back, and the large freaking arms just below where her human body ended. These hands were also holding large twin spears. It looked very grotesque. Issei stepped forward and spoke loudly enough for it to hear him.

"Sorry stray devil Viser, but you won't be finding out, because I'm going to slay you." She didn't like that and started glaring at Issei.

"What a disrespectful brat, I should start by completely crushing you."

As she said this, she lifted one of her large legs and tried to crush Issei. He only lifted up his left arm. The foot landed on top of Issei, creating a crater where he stood and lots of dust to form, creating a slight smokescreen. The Gremory group, excluding Raynare, gasped. They could see Visers foot but that's all. They were about to attack when they heard Isseis voice.

"Is that all? That was pretty disappointing." The smoke cleared, and revealed Issei holding her foot up while he was in a crater. Fire started to form on his hand, while Viser was trying her hardest to crush Issei. He let her try as he gathered fire around his gauntlet. Once he had enough fire, he let it release, creating a pillar of fire, going through Visers large foot. She screamed in agony as the fire scorched the inside of her foot. The pillar went to the roof and causes some of it to collapse. Viser moved her foot off of Issei, and started seething.

"YOU BRAT, I'LL KILL YOU!" She raised her spears to bring them down on Issei. Issei let his dragon wings appear and launched himself towards her at a speed that put Kiba to shame. The spears struck the ground and were embedded in it. He sped forward, and punched forward and punched Viser. He struck with a physical power only a bit more than Koneko. Because she was holding on to her spears, she had to let go or risk having her arms torn off. She smashed against the wall and was stuck in it. She couldn't move as the punch from Issei had caused a lot more damage than she thought it would. She coughed up blood which splattered on the ground. Issei started gathering fire around his gauntlet again. Although this time they could tell the fire was strong enough to depress a phoenix. He launched himself forward when his whole gauntlet was covered in fire. He struck her stomach again, except this time she coughed even more blood, and blood started coming from where Issei had struck. His gantlet was sharp enough to pierce Visers skin. He kept his hand there as the fire on this gauntlet started moving as if it had a mind of its own.

When all the fire from his gauntlet had travelled inside Viser he pulled away and started to walk towards the group of people staring at him in awe.

"Where do you think you're going brat! Get back here I'll kill you!" Issei shook his head at the stray.

"No Viser, it's already over. The fire that I just used on you can burn for eternity. Your body won't be able to handle something like that fire. It's stronger than phoenix fire, and it will start to consume you." As if on cue, fire started spewing from the holes in her skin, where Issei had punched. The fire started to wrap itself around her body. She screamed in agony as it covered her completely, and started to shrink. When the fire disappeared there was nothing left. Even the ashes had been destroyed. Issei started to talk to the group of people in front of him.

"Well that was boring I would have liked to at least use one boost, but I'm tired so I'm going home. Ray you're coming with me, I want to talk to you about something, plus Azazel arranged for you to live at my house. When he did this, I have no idea." He walked past them all with Raynare running to him and clinging to his arm. She smiled triumphantly at Koneko, who in turn glared daggers at Raynare. It took a few seconds for his words to kick in. They all realized that what he did right there, was his base abilities.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei and Raynare were at Isseis home in his room. Raynare was sitting on his bed while he was standing.

"So Ray, I would like to know, if you know of any fallen angel activity in the area?" Raynare looked down, and looked sad at what he said.

"Yeah, a few friends are planning to use a girl to get her sacred gear. Twilight healing I believe it was called. They had invited me along to help them out, but I refused."

"So I was right, then I shouldn't have led Asia to the church, damn it!" he cursed loudly at his mistake. "They're holding out in the church in town. It's abandoned so no one will really go there. Did they tell you when this was going to happen?" Issei knew that the ways to get someone's sacred gear would lead to death for a human. He's seen someone live from having their sacred gear extracted, but they weren't human and were very close to death.

"I think it will happen this Sunday, please tell me, are you going to save that girl?"

"Yeah I definitely will. I'll make them regret ever living. No human deserves that pain, especially someone as innocent as her." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"I know what they're doing is unforgivable, but they're my friends, they kept me going after you left. Please keep at least one of them alive." Looking at Raynares pleading face he couldn't help but sigh and give in.

"Fine, I'll keep the weaker one alive, they should be easier to keep in check." Raynare brightened, and tackled Issei to the floor, burying her face into his chest.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She lifted her head to look at Issei. She leaned forward, as did he and met her halfway, their mouths connecting and their tongues having a battle of dominance. It took them a full 2 minutes to break apart. When they did, there was a string of saliva connecting their mouths. They both had pleased faces as it ended. "The weakest two are Mittelt and Dohnaseek. The one that created the plan is Kalawarner. She's the one that's going to take the Twilight healing and is the strongest of the three." Issei recognized one name, as he had murdered that man.

"Um… well ha ha; it looks like I'm keeping Mittelt alive." Raynare looked at him puzzled by his words, before a realization came to her.

"You're going to keep her alive because she's a girl aren't you? Man you're a pervert first and foremost." She sighed as she figured she was right. He quickly tried to defend himself.

"NO, well, yeah I probably would have kept her alive anyway, but the main reason being I may have already killed Dohnaseek." Raynare looked at him with a blank face.

"When and why did you kill him?"

"A while ago when he called me weak and a stray." He sent her a toothy grin, only to have her hit her forehead off his chest, his chest being a replacement for a palm. Issei went into serious mode thinking about what to do about Asia. He picked them up off the ground and lay on his bed. Raynare seeing his face, started to think of a way to make him lighten. A devilish smirk came on her face, when she thought of what she was going to do. She quickly stripped down to nothing. After that was down she jumped into bed with Issei and started hugging him like a body pillow.

"I think I'll sleep like this tonight." When Issei had noticed her, his eyes went wide, and he nearly passed out from the massive nosebleed he had. He was about to ask her what she was doing, but noticed she was already asleep. He simply shook his head and smiled letting her be. He got comfortable on her large oppai and left it at that.

{[Scene Break]}

It was two nights before the scheduled date to take Asia's sacred gear, and Issei was taking a walk around town to think of a good way to get Asia out of there. He knew he couldn't just force her to leave, that would make him seem like the bad guy. He needed proof, besides his knowledge, to convince her that they just want her sacred gear. As he was thinking about what to do, he saw a house. Now he was walking around town so that wasn't really special. However, surrounding that house was a certain energy he recognized. It was the energy of a barrier, and although he couldn't see it, he could definitely sense it. Walking up to the barrier, he slipped in hopefully without anyone noticing.

Issei walked into the house, the door having been slightly open. He could hear slight crashes coming from the only room with a light on. He crept up to it slowly, and peeked around the corner. He saw two people fighting and someone in the back that was hung upside down, and nailed to a cross. The person was dead, if the blood pooling on the ground was any indication. Issei was reminded of his father, and became pissed. He closed his eyes and started breathing deeply to calm himself down.

When he felt he was calm enough he looked at the two fighting and was surprised to see Koneko. The person she was fighting had white hair and a crazy look in his eyes, and Issei could feel the killing intent coming off of him. He was wielding a gun and what looked like a light saber. Issei knew those weapons, and he knew they were both light weapons. Meaning that teen in front of him was an exorcist. He could see Koneko wasn't fairing too well, with a few small cuts here and there. The exorcist was pretty fast and was using it to his advantage. Having enough of just watching, Issei charged up some of his fire and sent it to the floor in between the two as the exorcist backed off. When the exorcist tried to charge again, a wall of flames popped up stopping him from moving forward. Issei could hear him talk.

"What the fuck? What the hell is this?" Issei decided to reveal himself at this point while the flames died down.

"Hello exorcist, you must be the one that killed that man. I must ask why?" Issei was angry and sending a lot of killing intent towards the exorcist.

"Hmm? What's this? Another shitty devil for me to cut down, ahh that expression is very nice! It gets me so excited! If you must know I killed him for giving away his humanity to you shitty devils! I'm going to do the same to you devils as well! So please look at me like that some more! Before we start I must give you my name for getting me excited! It's Freed Sellzen and I will be your killer!"

Issei didn't need more than that to know that the teen in front of him was completely insane. Freed charged at Issei expecting him to get cut down with one attack. Freed was surprised when Issei dodged his attack, yet he completely welcomed the challenge. Issei got in front of Koneko and waited for Freed to make his next move.

"…Sempai." Issei heard Koneko behind him. He looked over his shoulder to give her a quick smile before looking ahead.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, you can take it easy now." Issei charged more fire in his hand, waiting for Freed to move. When Freed started to move, Issei put his hand up, however after Freed got halfway to Issei there was a loud yell.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

They both looked over to see a girl with blonde hair. Her green eyes were staring at the body on the wall with a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh that's right Asia-chan; you have yet to see what happens to those who give their souls to shitty devils!" Freed was definitely insane. At that moment, Asia turned and locked eyes with Issei.

"A-Asia." He stuttered a bit as the person he wanted to save was right in front of him

"I-Ise-san, why… are you here?" She looked sad and surprised.

"Hm? You two know each other? Could this be the forbidden love between sister and devil?" Issei really wanted to punch Freed right now.

"Devil? Ise-san is a devil?" She looked even sadder now.

"Oh? You didn't know? Well then these trashes in front of us are devils! That's why they deserve to die!" Freed went to charge at Issei again, but stopped when Asia got in front of Issei and spread her arms out in a protection gesture.

"Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing! That thing behind you is a shitty devil!" Asia shook her head in defiance.

"Ise-san is a nice person!" She spoke out her thoughts, while Issei cried tears of happiness. It was short lived though as Freed came over and smacked her with his gun. Issei got angry and punched his face and launched him across the room. He was about to chase after him, but stopped when he felt something tug on his shirt. Issei turned around to see Koneko holding him back. There was also a teleportation circle with the Gremory symbol. All of the Gremory peerage came through along with Rias. Seeing what Koneko was doing, Kiba went over to help her. Issei could sense fallen angels approaching. It was at that moment Freed got up.

"Tch! More shitty devils, I'll have to play with you another day, because my boss would get angry if I lost Asia." When he said that Isseis mind went in to a panic. Freed ran towards Asia picked her up and ran towards the door and left. Issei was in a panic and couldn't break free from Koneko and Kiba.

"Asia, NO, get back here you bastard!" They let him drop to the ground.

"Ise, as strong as you are, you would have died if you fought fallen angels and an exorcist."

That's what Rias said, and he glared at her and she froze. What she saw wasn't his normal eyes but a pair of serpent eyes. They were gold with the slit in it. It changed back to normal so quickly she thought she imagined it. He breathed deeply to try and calm himself.

"My power goes beyond a few fallen angels, I would've been fine. Thanks for the concern but I'm going to stop them." With that he got up and left the area, leaving the others stunned.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was in front of the church that he had led Asia to. Now that he thinks about it, it was his fault Asia was in this. He should've just led her away and took her somewhere else. Those were his thoughts. He walked up to the doors and without warning broke them open. The first thing he saw was that exorcist from earlier.

"Welcome you shitty devil! I wil-" He didn't have time to finish speaking as Issei didn't have the time and sped towards him and punched his stomach, sending the exorcist flying. He had enough momentum when he got hit that he went through a wooden statue of Jesus, destroying it and bouncing off the wall and rolling forward a bit. He ended up near the spot he got hit. Issei could see the blood coming from his mouth and without caring about him went forward to where the statue was and went below the church. He ended up in a big room filled with exorcist and two fallen angels. At the other end of where he was there was a cross and a person he knew chained to it. He took notice of both fallen angels; one was a petit girl with her canine tooth sticking out making her look cute. Her hair was blonde and she had blue eyes. Her hair was put into small twin ponytails and she wore Gothic Lolita attire, and she had a black bow on top of her hair. He assumed this one was Mittelt, because her holy energy wasn't as strong as the other fallen. _'She reminds me of a certain Phenex.' _She also had a smile of confidence and arrogance thinking nothing of the intruder.

Next was the one in the back, Kalawarner. She has brown eyes and long navy blue hair, which covered one eye. She was tall and had nice assets. Her attire consisted of a trench coat like top. It hugged her figure closely, and was open at the top to reveal a lot of cleavage. She also had a golden necklace.

Hundreds of exorcists were staring at him ready to attack. Issei raised his left arm with the gauntlet and pointed at the direction of the exorcists. A small ball of energy appeared at the front of his hand.

"DRAGON SHOT"

A huge beam of energy plowed through all of the ones in the middle. After that the others looked scared and were reluctant to attack. Even Mittelt was reluctant. However Kalawarner was just upset.

"Tch! What useless exorcists. It doesn't matter it's already done." As she said this, a green light came out of the body on the cross. It looked like she was in lots of pain. Kalawarner laughed as she took in the power.

"HAHAHA, this power is great! I will become invincible with this!"

"ASIA!" Issei was angry, not with the fallen angels, or anyone of these exorcists, he was angry at himself for not protecting that girl better. Releasing his dragon wings he sped towards Asia's lifeless body, breaking the chains holding her up. He lifted her up princess style and ran back out the way he came.

When he got back to the surface he noted that Freed was no longer there. He put Asia down on one of the benches that weren't broken. He grabbed her hand and held it close.

"Ise-san." He looked towards her to see her smiling slightly at him. "Thank you for coming for someone like me Ise-san. Would mind listening to my story before I leave?" Tears started leaving his eyes as her voice was so low, so lifeless.

"Of course." He managed to get his answer out without his voice cracking. She smiled again.

"Ok then, when I was young my parents had abandoned me at a church. The church had taken me in and treated me kindly. I became a follower of god. When I was around 8, an injured puppy had managed to wander into the church. When I saw it I prayed so hard that a miracle happened. The puppy started to get better and one of the members of the church saw it and soon after I was making miracles happen, healing so many people. I had even moved to a bigger church. People saw me as Saint Asia, and I was happy to have been a help to them. However one day there was a devil injured from fighting an exorcist. I had healed it and it killed the exorcist and fled. After that day people started calling me a witch, saying "The power to heal devils is unacceptable". I was abandoned by the church and had been picked up by the fallen angels. I also have a dream that I wanted to make reality. I wanted to spend time with friends, go shopping, play together and have fun with."

"Asia, I'll be your friend! We'll go out and play together, anything you want!" She smiled and tears of happiness came from her eyes.

"Ise-san, thank you; if I'm reborn I would like to meet you again. Good bye… Ise-san." His tears of sadness were flowing out. Her eyes closed slowly, her heart beat went still, and her skin was pale. She had died. Issei was crying over her body. He put her hands together on her chest.

"Don't worry Asia, I'll definitely bring you back, I hope you won't mind being a devil, just give me a second to get your sacred gear ok?" A sudden voice laughed at him. It was mature and daunting him.

"How pathetic, she's dead you can't bring her back. Someone as lowly as you is just going to die here." Issei recognized the voice to belong to Kalawarner. Issei stood from beside Asia let anger go through him. Not enough to make him lose control, but enough to show he was going to blow her away. With his back to her, he started to flame up. Fire covered his body, and wrapped around him like the clothing on his back. It started to condense around his boosted gear. He turned around and his eyes were that of a dragon again. Golden with the slit in the middle; he started to glare at Kalawarner. He also saw Mittelt shaking slightly behind her. Without saying anything he started to walk towards Kalawarner. She laughed and made a light spear and threw it towards Issei. Issei didn't bother dodging; he grabbed it out of the air and snapped it. Kalawarner was surprised that he didn't take any damage. It was the moment after that, that she knew she was screwed. Issei was in front of her in seconds. He grabbed her neck and started pressing with his left arm. She was too slow to react to him, and only realized what was happening when she felt her skin get pierced. She also felt her insides start to burn. Thinking quickly, not wanting to burn alive, she summoned a lot of light spears and sent them towards Issei.

He dropped her and backed off quickly and growled at the missed chance of killing her. Not wanting to let him get close she kept firing light spears, getting relieved when they went through him. She stopped firing when she thought he was dead. She only realized her mistake when she felt her arm burn. She looked at it to see nothing but black charred skin. Then she felt a hand pierce her stomach, somehow missing all vital organs. She coughed up blood as she felt herself being launched towards the ground at a high speed. When she hit the ground, she was trying to heal her stomach, but her vision was blurry. She heard a feral growl, and looked up to see, with her blurry vision, something that resembled a monster. She could faintly make out 8 wings. She could see the unconscious body of Mittelt in behind him, and wasn't sure if she was dead or not. She also managed to make out the face of Issei, staring at her with cold dead dragon eyes. She froze in fear at the sight before her; the fire in his hands was growing in power. She didn't have time to register what had happened before she felt herself burning alive. She finally let out a scream of terror and agony. She couldn't see anything anymore. However Issei was standing over her body with his arm raised. He brought it down and smashed her chest, crushing her heart killing her almost instantly. He wanted her to feel pain. He let his fire do the rest. When the fire finally stopped, nothing remained except two glowing rings. At this point Issei had calmed down and was back to normal. He took the rings and went over to Asia's body that somehow was not touched. He put the rings on each ring finger.

After that was down, he went over to Mittelt's body, picked her up and put her in a relatively clear area. He then drew a circle around her and made sure she was in the middle. He took what looked like a pawn piece from chess, out of nowhere and put it on her chest. Then he began to chant.

"I order, in my name Issei Hyoudou, You, Mittelt. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!"

After he said that the pawn piece went into Mittelt, and became a part of her body. He moved her body from the middle and off to the side. Then he brought Asia's body over and into the center, pulled out a bishop chess piece from nowhere and put it on Asia's chest, and started the chant again.

"I order, in my name Issei Hyoudou, You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The bishop piece went into her. He could see her eyes opening slightly. He smiled and hugged her as she sat up surprised.

"Ise-san?"

"Come on Asia let's go home." He stood up and offered her his hand. She was confused at first, but shook it off, because she was happy to see Issei again. She nodded her head.

"Un!" At this time, Rias with her peerage decided to show up. Issei stared blankly at them. They looked around and saw the girl from before holding on to Isseis hand. They also saw charred areas, a lot of destruction and the unconscious body of a petit girl.

"Well you guys are late"

{[Scene Break]}

It was Monday after all that stuff happened. Issei had explained what happened to Rias and her group when they got there, and got her to add Asia as a second year, and Mittelt, who is still unconscious, a first year when she wakes up. Now he was sitting in class staring gently at Asia, who had adjusted to life easily. He was worried if she was going to take being a devil hard. She had been sad at first, but shook it off quickly and said as long as she could be with Issei she was fine. He also managed to convince Rias to let her and Mittelt into the ORC. At that moment Asia turned to look at Issei as she felt someone staring at her. She gave him a nice smile which he returned. He knew this was only the start of his life in Kuoh.

{[Scene End]}

**FINALLY! Holy crap, 8320 words! This took a while to write. I hope you guys enjoyed everything. I probably need to work on my humor a bit, and fights. Oh well it was only to show off Isseis abilities. Well that was fun to write and I can't wait to write the next chapter. However I will probably not be updating next week. However Christmas break is coming up and I will read a lot and write a lot, hopefully. Also what do you think of mw adding Mittelt, as part of Isseis peerage?**

**Also there will be a poll if you guys want Grayfia to be a part of the harem. I have something in mind if she is, but if not I can just scrap it.**

**Again sorry if anyone is too OOC, Hope you enjoyed and as usual all reviews are welcome!**

**Harem list:**

**Raynare**

**Asia**

**Mittelt**

**Rias**

**Koneko**

**Akeno**

**Irina**

**Xenovia**

**Rossweisse**

**Anyone that becomes a part of Isseis peerage, except if it's a guy.**

**And of course them secret ones**

**Again, hope you enjoyed and remember to vote on the poll for Grayfia.**

**READ, REVIEW AND LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST**

**By skydiving**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tis me again! I'm back, and it looks like I lied. I said I wouldn't update this week, but I changed my mind. Well not really, I wasn't planning on writing, because I had to do a science fair project for the 15, and I had no topic. I still don't, but one of my teachers managed to get the due date changed to the 9 of January. So, I figured I would write this. It will probably be a day late but oh well. I don't want to become one of those authors that update once, and then never again.**

**Also since I decided to update, I will be closing the poll, unless Grayfia doesn't make an appearance this chapter. However so far it is in favour of her joining. There are 20 votes on the poll and 5 in the reviews. Currently it's 19-6 for her joining. **

**The guest reviewer, I know her leaving Sirzechs wouldn't feel right, so I'm going to make it so they were never together in the first place. I will use the way around them being together that I have. It's been used before, but it's the easiest way to get around them being married. **

** , I'm not sure if I know exactly why you say that, but hopefully this will change your mind. If Grayfia is in the harem, she won't live with Issei, or be around all the time. She's still Sirzechs queen, so she would be around him. Besides without Grayfia, I highly doubt Sirzechs would actually get anything done. So yeah, she will just be an extra, and if you still think having her in the harem will ruin the story, I promise to try my best to not ruin it, and I will apologize in advance if you don't like it.**

**To everyone reading, I know that I can't appeal to what everyone wants, and I know that it would be impossible to so. However I will try to make it so even if it's not what everyone wanted it will still be enjoyable to read.**

**Now that I got that out of the way, TO THE STORY! I have never, and will never own DxD. Why? Well, because I will never have the genius to create such a thing. So sit back and relax as you read my story.**

"Talking" Normal

'_Thoughts'_ Italics

**[Ddraig talking out load] **Bold

_**[Ddraig talking in Isseis mind] **_Bold and Italics

_Story in italics _Flashback

{[Scene Start]}

It was morning, and the sun was starting to rise. The sky was still dim, and the people who had to work were starting to move. The sun wanted to be noticed by all, as its rays started to shine through the bedroom windows of multiple people. This also applied to a certain brown eyed teen, in his home. The sun started to hit his closed eyes, and he was trying to turn his back to it. He found he couldn't move much as something was holding him down. Opening his eyes slowly and turning his head quickly to his left, to avoid the sun. Once he turned his head, he could see the reason he couldn't move.

To his left, clinging on to his arm and placing it between her assets. He could feel something soft and warm on his hand. Moving his eyes downward, he found his hand to be stuck between the intruder's legs. He could feel the woman's thighs. Moving his eyes back up to see the persons face, he found she had long black hair, and he realized something as his eyes travelled upwards. She was as naked as the day she was born. He could nearly see everything on her. He could see her rosy nipples, and his nose started bleeding.

For the sake of his sanity and consciousness, he turned his head away from her to the right. He saw the blonde beauty he saved clinging to his right arm. He stared at Asia with a smile, for two reasons. He was glad that she was wearing clothes. She was wearing a light green night gown. Also every time he saw her peaceful like this, reminded him that she was happy with her new life.

As he stared at her, he thought about her entrance into the school. She was in his class, and everyone had welcomed her warmly. As usual people were glaring at him, and Raynare. The guys were glaring at him with anger, and hatred. Most of the girls were staring at Raynare in jealousy. When Asia entered though, everyone was ready to welcome her. One of the girls had asked where she was staying, and had told them with Issei. Some of the girls got jealous but still welcomed her warmly. The guys however were pissed, and one even attacked Issei. It was the guy who looked like a monkey, one of the perverted duos, Matsuda. He tried to superman punch Issei, and had ended up in the hospital with a broken arm. All the guys were scared of him, but stull glared. The girls only started staring at him more passionately.He had sweat dropped when he could basically see the hearts in the girls' eyes.

He could feel someone looking at him, so he turned his to look at the foot of the bed. He saw the other girl that he took with him. The girl had blonde hair, tied into short twin side ponytails. She was dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit, and had a black bow on her head. She had been staring at Isseis sleeping form, and had turned her head away from him. She was also shaking slightly. It was the fallen angel girl that he turned into a servant, Mittelt.

Issei was surprised to see the girl up, as she had been unconscious for the past week. He had hit her too hard and she had yet to wake up until now. He slipped out of the grip of the two girls on his arm, and stood in front of Mittelt. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention, not wanting to wake the other two. She snapped her head towards him and started shivering even more. She was very afraid of what he could do. He smiled softly at her hoping to get her to calm down a bit. It worked and she wasn't shaking as much. He made a follow me gesture with his and left the room.

They went down a level into the kitchen, because Issei figured she would be hungry. Once they got to the kitchen he turned around to start talking to her.

"I'm glad to see your awake, you've been out for a week." She looked surprised and stopped shaking for a second, before starting again and answering.

"W-Why am I not d-d-dead?"

"Simple, because you didn't do anything, plus Ray asked me to let someone live. So I chose you, and made you into one of my servants." Her eyes went wide, and she fell to the ground.

"You… turned me into… a d-devil?" She was really shaken at this point and could only stare at the ground.

"Yes I did. Don't worry; I won't make you do anything you don't want to. Hell, I won't make you do anything at all. You can leave if you want to. I'd rather you didn't though, after I got you enrolled at my school and took care of you while you were out. I would like to get to know you." He smiled gently at her and held out his hand to her. "Come on now, I know you probably want to get out of here right now, but you won't get far on an empty stomach, so I'll get you something to eat." She looked at him doubtfully and had stopped shaking, because she was confused.

"I don't get it, you attacked us and only I lived. You were so hostile towards us, and now I only see you as… warmth that I want to be close to." She was blushing as she said this. She got up on her own, and moved towards the door as Issei retracted his hand. He frowned in disappointment. "You said I could leave, right? Then I will, I don't need any food either." As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly and her blush deepened. Issei smiled widely at her. She coughed slightly in embarrassment. "Fine I'll take your offer of food."

"Glad to hear it." Issei started going through his fridge to grab things he would need.

"After I eat though, I'm leaving!" She raised her voice slightly to get her point across. He smiled at her again and she blushed again. Another person decided to enter at this point.

"I don't want you to leave, Mittelt." A black haired teen had arrived in the kitchen. Her violet eyes were staring at Mittelt and she had a frown on her face. She also got dressed and was wearing her Kuoh Academy uniform. Mittelt turned and saw the girl that was sleeping on Isseis left. Her eyes widened in realization at who was in front of her.

"Raynare, why are you here? Don't you know what he did?"

"Yes I do know what he did. I knew he was going to kill Kalawarner and I asked him to spare you. Also I'm here because I wanted to be close to Ise. You got to be a part of his peerage, you're lucky." Raynare pouted as she said the last thing. Then she smiled and went towards Mittelt to and brought her into a hug. Issei was chuckling. Mittelt had looked confused, and then surprised as she was pulled into a hug. "Don't worry, you will love being here. Ise would never harm those he considers friends. Or the people he wants in his harem, so please stay." Issei nearly fell over while he was getting breakfast ready. His face had a tint of red, and he started paying attention to the food he was making. Mittelts eyes widened in surprise, and realization.

"Wait, that's Issei! The guy you really liked, The Sekiryuutei that you grew up with?" Mittelt stared at Issei in awe, as she had heard many stories from Raynare. Issei chuckled at her antics and Raynare turned red.

"Mittelt!" Even though she already confessed to loving him, she still got embarrassed when it's said out loud. Issei started laughing at her reaction, and there was slight giggling coming from another person. Mittelt shook off her awe and looked towards the person who giggled. She saw the person that Kalawarner killed. Since Raynare was here and was happy, she was thinking about staying, so she figured she would have to apologize to the girl in front of her. She bowed her head to the blonde girl.

"Asia, I'm very sorry for what I did, I hope you can find it in you to forgive me." Asia smiled at her gently, and had tapped her head to make her look up.

"It's fine, because from now on we'll be working together for Ise-san." Mittelt realized that Issei had resurrected her into a devil. Issei walked over to the table with plates of food.

"You're just in time Asia, breakfast is ready. Mittelt I hope you don't mind western food." Issei put down plates of food at each chair at the table. He also put three plates of food and a bowl of scrambled eggs in the middle. One plate had sausages and toasts another had bacon and the last one had a few fried eggs. They all sat down to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

{[Scene Break]}

The group of 4 had started walking to school. Raynare had convinced Mittelt to stay, and go to school. The 4 of them had been walking in there academy uniforms. Raynare had clung to Isseis left again, putting his arm in between her chest. Asia wasn't happy about it and started clinging to his right arm. Her Oppai wasn't as big though, so she couldn't do what Raynare did. Koneko appeared at one point while they were walking, and she started to glare at Raynare and Asia. She had climbed onto his back and sat on his shoulders. This happened nearly every day and Issei sighed as he could already feel the glares of hatred. Mittelt raised an eyebrow at the people clinging to Issei. She just shrugged, and left them be.

Walking into the school, the normal shouts and glares of hatred were sent to Issei and glares of jealousy at the girls. Issei walked into the main building, as everyone got off of him. Issei turned to Koneko to ask her something.

"Koneko-chan, could you show Mittelt around? After all you two will be in the same class." Koneko nodded nearly instantly. "Alright thanks Koneko-chan, Mittelt go with Koneko-chan she'll show you around. We'll meet up again in the ORC room, see you there." After that they went to their classes.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was walking alone towards the ORC room. The reason he was alone was because he had to do something beforehand and told Asia and Raynare to go ahead of him. He could sense 7 presences inside the building, meaning he was the last to arrive. He got in the old school building, and had arrived in front of the clubroom door. He entered and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Buchou, everyone's here." Issei had said it to Rias but she didn't answer. He looked towards her, and saw her looking out the window lost in thought. He looked around at the people in the room. Asia and Raynare were talking to Mittelt on one couch. Kiba and Koneko were sitting on the other couch. Kiba had his normal smile, but Issei could see worry in his eyes when he stared at Rias, and Koneko was watching Issei waiting for him to sit down so she could take her seat on his lap. Akeno was staring worriedly at Rias from beside her with a tray in her hands. Issei walked up to Rias and called to her again.

"Hey Buchou." She still didn't hear him. Isseis eyes got a glint of deviousness, and he went behind Rias. Akeno stared at him curiously. He wrapped his arms around her, and bit her ear sensually.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Rias released a half cry, half moan in surprise. She looked towards Issei, who was smiling widely at her. She realized what happened to her, and what came from her mouth and her face turned as red as her hair. Everyone was staring at her. Akeno was trying hard not to laugh, Kiba was laughing, Koneko was smiling in amusement, and the other three were trying not to laugh but failing miserably, except Asia who just smiled. Issei wasn't expecting to get so good a reaction.

"Well Buchou, what a cute voice you let out, maybe I should do that some more."

"Ise; no you shouldn't!" She pouted cutely at him.

"I think I should, after all you definitely enjoyed that." There was a teasing glint in his face as he talked. She turned even redder after he had said that. She coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Anyway, I would like to introduce and welcome our new member of the ORC." Mittelt stood up at this point. "She will be known as Mittelt Amano from now on. She is also a [pawn] for Ise." She bowed to everyone in the room. At the same time a pair of wings came from her back. One wing was the one of a fallen angel, while the other was what looked like a devil wing. It was black in color with a slight red tinge. It was barely there so a quick glance and you would think it was black. The wing also looked scaly. The leather looked scaly, and the edges of the wings looked sharper.

"It's as you heard, so please take care of me." Everyone except Issei and Asia looked at the wing in surprise. Rias was the first to ask.

"Um, Mittelt, what's with you wing?" Issei sighed and stepped forward.

"I'll explain; I didn't want to tell you guys yet, but its fine. You see the evil pieces I have are slightly different than normal. Mine were created with my dragon half taken into account. My servants have wings like that to represent that they are a part of my peerage. My pieces are also equal in power to mutated pieces you guys have. That's also a side effect of my dragon half. The wings I actually have myself." When he said that, two wings that looked like the devil wing Mittelt has, popped out. Rias sighed, and just let it be. It's one of the secrets Issei holds.

"Alright then Issei, anyway now that that's out of the way, I want you to get to work my adorable servants." She smiled at her peerage as she said this. They nodded and went if they were being called. Everyone had been called that night, even Rias. Having nothing to do, Issei, Asia, Raynare and Mittelt had gone home.

{[Scene Break]}

It was late, and Issei was lying in his bed. He was alone currently because the three others living in his home were taking a bath together. He had the light off in his room, simply because he liked the dark. He's still part devil after all. He was lying there thinking when a flash of light blinded him. When it died down, Issei saw a familiar red head. Rias spotted him and went over to him. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what was about to happen. She climbed on top of him and straddled him.

"Ise, please take my virginity." She started to remove her clothes, giving Issei a strip show. He could feel blood coming from his nose, and tried his hardest to stop it mentally. After he got it under control, he ripped of his shirt, and flipped them around once she was completely naked. He still had pants on, and was on top of her. She took his hand and placed it onto one of naked orbs. "It's the only way Ise, can you tell? I'm nervous." Had he been thinking normally he would have wondered what she meant by it's the only way. But alas he was taken over by lust.

"Then let me take of everything." His voice was low, and lustful. He started moving his hand on her chest. He started massaging it, and playing with her nipple. She was moaning loudly, forgetting that he currently had 3 other people in his house. He took her other nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it. His other hand went down towards her slit. He slowly slid one finger in and starting pumping slowly. His finger got soaked as she moaned even louder.

"Geez, Ise skip the foreplay." He smiled and chuckled at her impatience.

"So you want to go dry huh? That's fine by me." He slipped off his pants and his member was at a stand ready to go. He lined up his cock with her vagina and put the head against it. He almost got tip in before a flash of light blinded them. They turned their heads to where the light came from to see a silver haired maid staring at them with a stoic expression, and a red tinge to her face. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit. She had eyes that matched her hair, and her hair flowed all the way down to her back. It also had too long braids on each side with a blue ribbon on the end. The rest was let down in twin tails and she had a maid headband over her head.

"It seems I'm not too late, but I was cutting close." Her voice came out expressionless yet still sounded beautiful.

"Grayfia?"

"Rias-sama, do you think this will cancel it?"

"This is the only way I can prove to my family I'm serious."

"Rias-sama, you can't give your purity to someone so lowly." Rias glared at Grayfia.

"Who I give my purity to, is comp-" at that moment Raynare had opened the door. She was completely naked except for a towel because she wanted to tease Issei a bit. Grayfia turned to her and raised her hand.

"A fallen angel, it's your unlucky day to have appeared before me." She fired off an ice shot towards Raynare. Seeing this, Issei had appeared in front of Raynare and raised his own hand covered in fire. The ice hit the fire and melted.

"Tch, even if it's you Grayfia I won't let you harm people I care about." Her eyes widened in surprise at who was in front of her. She bowed her head slightly in apology.

"I'm sorry Ise-sama, I didn't realize it was you." Her face took on a darker shade of red and she quickly moved her head back up. He tilted his head in confusion before looking down and realizing his appendage was still standing.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Dispelling the fire on his hand, he dashed towards his pants and threw them on. He looked towards the three girls in his room that had red faces. _'All of them saw it. The world is cruel, unless they're turned on, than the world is great.' _That was Isseis thoughts.

"Anyway I apologize for my actions fallen angel; however Rias it's time to go." Rias sighed and turned towards Issei as Grayfia put her shirt over her exposed chest.

"Ise please forget about this night." He nodded and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Rias left with Grayfia and Issei sighed and went to bed. Raynare looked at him for a bit, before dropping her towel and jumping into his bed with him.

{[Scene Break]}

It was the day after Issei almost had sex with Rias. He sighed as he made his way to the club room. _'So let's see, it's the only way, and it's a family problem. So my guess is she is probably in an arranged marriage with a guy she hates.'_ That sounded right to him, and he was going to ask her about it today. As he got closer to the building, he sensed a familiar presence inside.

Issei opened the door to the ORC room and looked around until he spotted Grayfia. "Grayfia, it's good to see you again." He grinned lecherously at her. "So last night was about buchous arranged marriage right?" Rias blinked in surprise that he knew.

"How did you?"

"Took a guess through clues you let slip. I'm willing to talk to Sirzechs-sama about it if you really don't like the guy." She looked surprised for a second before shrugging knowing that something like her brother and Issei would be normal considering he has evil pieces.

"Yes it's as Issei said, I'm in an arranged marriage." The whole time Issei was starring lecherously Grayfia. Then he appeared behind her, and started groping her. She let out a soft moan out of surprise and pleasure. Everyone stared at Grayfia and Issei. Grayfia had a red face, and balled her hand. She sent it backwards straight into Isseis nuts. His eyes went wide in pain, and fell to the floor and started rolling around like an idiot. He was also shouting a bit. Everyone just sighed at him for being an idiot.

Everyone then tensed, except Issei as he was still in pain, as a magic circle appeared and flames spewed out of it. A man appeared in the flames and flicked his arm to the side causing the flames to disappear. He was a handsome young man with blonde hair, and a bad boy style to him. This was proven by the top few buttons of his shirt being unbuttoned revealing his chest. Then he spoke to Rias.

"My lovely Rias let us… what the hell is he doing?" He was looking towards Issei as he was rolling in pain and shouting like an idiot.

{[Scene End]}

**That is that. Sorry for the short chapter. It looks like I'm closing the poll, with many in favour of Grayfia joining the Harem. So she will. The reason it's so short is because I wanted to put the training in one chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed, all reviews welcome. Also sorry if people are OOC**

**Harem List:**

**Rias**

**Koneko**

**Grayfia**

**Akeno**

**Asia**

**Xenovia**

**Irina**

**Rossweise**

**Raynare**

**Mittelt**

**Everyone in Isseis peerage except guys**

**And secret ones**

**So yeah again sorry it's short, and all reviews welcome.**

**READ, REVIEW AND MAKE COOKIES**

**So I can eat em.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, I'm here with another chapter of dragonic devil finally. First off, I must apologize for being late with the update. I wanted to have at least one update per week, and I thought I could do more over winter break, but I only ended up spending time with family. Again sorry for the late update, but anyway, it's good to be back, and with a new computer. Hey you know how the stray devil Viser was huge? Well, she would weigh about 3600 lbs. And just think, Koneko lifted her no problem, so a good question to ask would be, how much can Koneko really lift?**

**I think there will only be 1 more chapter after this one on the Riser arc. Also in this chapter is the training and I will introduce one of Isseis knight, and I have an idea for the other but I'm not too sure if should use it. To the comments!**

**Ryner: I will be keeping her as Sirzechs' Queen, but there will be a backstory between her and Issei.**

**Badconman: he will get a full peerage at one point. And since he already met Sirzechs, it shouldn't be surprising that he met Grayfia.**

**That's all for the comments, so now STORY TIME! I will continue to dream that I'm creative enough to create Highschool DxD, however that dream will never come to be true.**

"Talking" Normal

'_Thoughts' _Italics

**[Ddraig talking out loud] **Bold

_**[Ddraig in Isseis mind] **_Bold and Italics

_Flashback _Story in italics

{[Scene Start]}

'_Note to self: Never become a hiker.' _These were the thoughts of one Issei Hyoudou as he walked up the side of a mountain, on a path that would apparently lead to a summer home for the Gremory family. He was also carrying a bag of weights without trouble. He had made everyone in the Gremory group, along with Asia, Raynare and Mittelt carry weights up the mountain. The weight varied depending on the person though. Everyone was split up along the path that they have been walking on for the past 30 minutes. Issei and two others were in the front, Kiba was about 10 meters behind them, Rias and Akeno were 10 meters behind him and the ones furthest down the path were Asia, Mittelt and Raynare. Even though Asia and Mittelt had the least weights, they were the ones in the back. Raynare was carrying more, however she stuck back to talk to Mittelt and Asia.

Issei looked to his right to see the petit white haired girl, Koneko, carrying a bunch of bags tied together on her back. He prepared those bags for her, so he knew there was about 3000 lbs on her back. He looked over to his left to see another girl. This one was watching him like a hawk, her red eyes made it feel like she was looking into his soul. She was trying to make sure he didn't do anything perverted to Koneko. She had long red hair that flowed down her back to her knees, with two strips of red hair going down the sides of her face and stopping just over the top part of nearly flat chest. Her breasts were basically the size of Asias, perhaps slightly smaller. She was wearing a collared, sleeveless white shirt with a black skirt and thigh high stockings. She wasn't carrying anything noticeable. Issei decided to speak up.

"Sei, could you stop watching me?" She turned her head towards him to answer.

"Not a chance, if I don't watch you for even a second you'll do something perverted to that little girl."

"I don't know if I should feel offended or honoured to have my servant watching me so intently." Sei blushed a bit but still refused to look away. Issei shook off the feeling of being watched and thought back to when Riser arrived in the clubroom.

_{[Flashback]}_

"_My lovely Rias let us…what the hell is he doing?" The blonde man who had appeared was staring at Issei when he said this. Issei stopped rolling around and jumped up and looked towards the man. He blinked at the man in confusion before recognition set in at the same time for them both. "Hyoudou?" Issei narrowed his eyes at him and gave him an evil grin._

"_Oh? What are you doing here useless yakitori? Did you come here to get beat down by me again?" The man grit his teeth in irritation at what he was called. Everyone except Grayfia just sighed at him again. Rias then decided to speak._

"_Ise, you seem acquainted with him already, but this is my fiancé Riser Phenex." She had grit her teeth in anger when she said my fiancé._

"_Really? This weak douchebag? Huh, I thought your family had more interesting tastes then this. He's a useless yakitori." Riser wasn't happy with Issei._

"_I wouldn't lose to you again, no possible way! I have my full peerage now so you wouldn't stand a chance."_

"_I don't care about that you stupid yakitori, unless… you son of a bitch, you put Ravel in your peerage didn't you? She's my bishop! Well will be. But I guess that doesn't matter, considering how much she loves me. You know she really is Tsundere. Oh well it just makes her really quite cute. I wonder how much she thinks of me when she's alone, and what she probably does to herself. And to think, she fell in love with me because I kicked her useless yakitori brother's ass. I can still remember the feeling of her lips you know, it was so amazing to kiss her. I don't really mind, but I still can't believe that your family was so happy that I kicked your ass they gave her to me as my fiancée." Everyone looked surprised at what Issei was saying, except Grayfia who remained expressionless. The most surprise came from knowing Issei also had a Phenex as a fiancé. A few people in the room pouted as well when he mentioned the fiancée. Riser was pissed, and was getting angrier while Issei was talking. The final nail was him mentioning his sister as his fiancée._

"_YOU BASTARD BURN TO ASHES!" While Yelling he created a huge fireball over his head and launched it at Issei. Everyone could feel the heat coming from it, however Issei just lifted his hand up and caught the fireball. He absorbed all the fire coming from it into his arm. Just as Issei was gathering fire around his arm, Grayfia stepped forward in between the two._

"_I must ask that you keep this civil you two, otherwise I will stop you." Issei stopped what he was doing and just stood still with looking sheepish. Riser gave a click of his tongue and started breathing deeply to calm down._

"_Sorry, Sorry, looks like I went too far. Oh well, what happened, happened."_

"_I guess I also went too far, I only came here to get my lovely Rias. Come Rias we must go see the reception hall."_

"_Riser I will not marry you!"_

"_But you don't have a choice in the matter, after all if you don't produce an heir, your family will worry about their family's survival._

"_Oh don't worry, I will give an heir, however it will be with someone I love!"_

"_Fine then Rias, we'll settle this in a rating game. It was suggested to me by your family, and I will show you my superior strength. However, if you do somehow manage to win the marriage will be canceled. When I win though we will be married instantly. It will happen in three days, Grayfia would you please make the arrangements?" Rias looked surprised for a second, before narrowing her eyes._

"_Yes Grayfia make the arrangements, because I accept and I will win!" Grayfia nodded and was about to leave before Issei stopped her._

"_Grayfia, I'd like to use one of my favours from Sirzechs-sama, to increase the time before the rating game as much as possible." Again Grayfia nodded and this time left through a magic circle to inform the maou. Riser glared at Issei before turning to the others in the room._

"_By the way Rias, which ones are your servants?" Rias sighed and motioned her hand for her servants to gather up. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko got together. "Really? That's it? This will be easier than I thought!" He snapped his fingers, and 15 pillars of fire appeared in the back of the room. Each one disappeared to reveal 15 beautiful girls and women. "These are my adorable servants!"_

_Issei had recognized most as he had fought against him and his peerage before, however one caught his attention more so then the others. Feeling eyes on her the blonde haired girl turned towards Issei. She had twin ponytails in a drill like curl style, she had dark blue eyes and was wearing a long pink dress with a magenta bow in the front. She turned red slightly at Isseis smile, and smiled back to him. She left the group of Risers peerage and moved over to Issei. He hugged her and she happily returned it. Quite a few people were glaring at her in jealousy but she didn't mind. Riser was slowly becoming pissed again. Issei saw this, and smirked evilly. He leaned back and took Ravels chin in his hand and claimed her lips. The glares intensified as did the blush on Ravels face, but she kissed back anyway. Their tongues entwined for a few and wrestled for a bit, before Issei won and started to explore her mouth. This went on for a bit before Issei pulled back due to lack of air and a string of saliva was connecting them. They were both panting, and Ravel mumbled._

"_Ise… that was*pant*great, uh…I mean it was ok I guess." She turned her head to the right to try and hide her face. Riser was seething and was about to say something, before getting an idea. He pulled his queen, Yubelluna, and started groping her right breast, and kissing her deeply making sure to show off their tongues. Issei took that as a challenge, and grabbed Raynare and did the exact same thing, except Raynare unfurled her wings and wrapped them in their feathers to make them become closer. When he stopped Riser grabbed his twin green haired pawn girls, Ile and Nel, and kissed each one deeply. Issei grabbed Mittelt and Koneko, and kissed them deeply as well, again copying Riser. Each one almost hit Issei when he kissed them but in the end returned the kiss. Each girl had moaned in delight. However when Issei kissed Koneko, a magic circle with the symbol of a dragon appeared and interrupted the battle of women Issei and Riser were having. Out of the circle came a red haired girl, with red eyes, talking to Issei._

"_Ise! We have to…stop…the…ISE!" She came at a time when Issei was kissing Koneko, and saw their tongues entwine, and she also saw that Issei had his hand on her small chest. She wasn't happy and an aura of red and black swirled around her, forming a skull behind her. She stuck her right hand out and a scythe appeared in it. The handle of the scythe was red and near the top were attached to the blade, twisted like tree root. The blade was black in colour until it got near the tip which was crimson. On the start of the blade and symbol of a burning skull. Issei smiled nervously at her and started sweating._

"_Ahh S-Sei, um… look she was kissing me back, so um… she was ok with it!" Issei was trying to not get hit with her scythe. It didn't work, and she started hitting Issei repeatedly. Everyone just kind of sighed again. Rias knew who this was, as they had played together a few times as kids, and Rias saw her sometimes these days, and she wasn't surprised to see her beat down Issei as Sei hates perverted things. All that people could hear were Isseis screams of pain. Finally having enough of this she called out to the girl._

"_Sei! You might want to introduce yourself to everyone." Sei stopped killing Issei for a second and looked up._

"_Oh, uh… hi Rias." She looked at everyone staring at her in curiosity. "Oh Right, hello everyone, my name is Seika Reaper and I am Isseis knight." Everyone stared at her in surprise, even Rias didn't know that._

_{[Flashback End]}_

After that Riser left with his peerage and Grayfia had come back to inform that they had two weeks to train. As such they were currently heading to a secluded place, and the reason Seika was still watching him like a hawk was because of Koneko.

After another 30 minutes of walking they all finally made it up. Issei and Seika were not really tired, however Kiba and Koneko were breathing somewhat heavily and the rest were gasping for air. Issei looked up at the mansion in front of him. _'This is their version of a summer home? Well then I don't want to see their actual home.'_ Shaking away his thoughts, he turned towards the group.

"Alright first things first, I'm going to show off my knight a bit. Kiba and Sei, you will drop your stuff and run around the mansion three times, as fast as you can. We'll start here and end here, and I will time you both." Issei was standing near the entrance to the mansion and using that as a starting point. The two of them stood in line with the door. Issei pulled a stopwatch from nowhere, and lifted his arm up, and then swung it down, as a meaning to say go. The two took off at speeds that would be near impossible to see with the human eye. Thankfully no one there was human, yet still they could barely see Kiba. They couldn't see Seika at all, and finally saw her when she stopped next to Issei. He took her time down.

"60.32 seconds for Sei." When Kiba finished Issei took his time. "176.81 seconds for Kiba" Everyone looked in disbelief at Seika, who manage to run 5kms in a minute. "Sei is a knight so she gets a boost in her already incredible speed, so she's actually faster than me. Kiba during your time here, you're going to train your speed and sword ability with a strength training. Sei is going to be training you. She will also be training Mittelt-chan and Ray, however for them it will only be the basics that are trained. For Asia-chan, who will be using magic, I need Buchou and Akeno-san to help with that, since I'm only good with fire. Asia you will also be trained in the basics a bit. Koneko-chan will be basic training as well, however I will spar with you at the start of each day to see how far you've come and to give you fighting experience. Akeno-san and Buchou since you both have magic, you'll be sparing with each other a lot, and I will occasionally use my fire on you two to help out as well. I'll make sure it won't kill you but it will still hurt. Also Akeno-san and Koneko-chan I need to talk to you two about something, so see me before you start today's exercise. Sei, you know what to do with those three. As for my group, 50 laps around the mansion, 20 laps for Asia, than 200 push ups, 75 for Asia, and finally 50 squats and 25 for Asia. That will be the exercise routine every day, except you will add 5 laps, 10 push ups and 10 squats each day. Oh yeah did I mention I want at least ¾ of your laps ran? Once you're done take an hour break and then I will come get you. Get to it!"

They all groaned and started moving. Koneko and Akeno came up to him, and he pulled them off to a place no one could see or hear them. He turned to them when he was sure no one could hear him.

"Alright you two, I will be doing individual training for you all in what your good at. However you two have something different, something you aren't currently training." When he said that their expressions darkened and he could see something bad happened with their hidden abilities. "I'm not asking you to get over what happened to you, or explain what happened to you, all I'm saying is if you need someone to talk to about your hidden abilities, I'm here for you. Daughter of fallen angel Baraqiel and sister of stray devil/Nekoshou Kuroka."

"That man is not my father!" Akeno raised her voice in anger.

"…You know what we are." Koneko said that a little more calm then Akeno. They both drew in a deep breath before saying anything else.

"Thanks for the offer, but we'll be fine." They both said that in a monotone voice and left to start the laps.

"Well, I think I probably should have worded that better. Oh well, not much I can do now, except hope they can talk to me, so I can help." Sighing, Issei went off to watch and make sure no one was slacking off.

{[Scene Break]}

It had become late, and everyone had come together to eat a well prepared supper. Anyone who had been training with Issei were groaning out of pain and exhaustion. After the hour break they had after the exercise period, Issei had taken all of them and fought them individually. He wanted to train their reaction times and had went as fast as he could without his wings and struck at each of them. Needless to say, they had trouble keeping up with him and ended up getting launched across the field many times. Since Akeno was in a lot of pain as well, Seika ended up cooking for them. Once they were sitting around the table, Seika, Kiba, Mittelt and Raynare looked at the others pitifully as they were having trouble lifting their arms. It seemed as if Seikas training was much easier then Isseis. Rias managed to groan out something.

"After eating let's go relax in the bath." Issei got excited at this, and had started smiling lecherously. All the girls nodded, and sighed in anticipation of a nice hot bath.

"Well then, since you're all tired why don't I join you and wash you guys?" Despite the torture he just put them through most of them smiled at the thought.

"That's sounds great, Akeno?" Rias was the first to talk.

"Ara ara, maybe we can do more than just wash ourselves."

"No way is he joining us!" Before anyone else could give a consent, Seika screamed out her answer. Isseis lecherous face instantly turned into a begging face.

"Sei, please!" Issei started doing a puppy dog face.

"No way in hell!" Although she wasn't effected. Issei sighed and finished his meal quickly to get a bath in himself.

"Alright everyone, I want you all up early so get some sleep." With that Issei left.

{[Scene Break]}

It was now midnight and Issei was in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about the arranged marriage between Riser and Rias. He knew that Sirzechs didn't approve of this marriage, but couldn't do anything because he couldn't treat Rias specially, otherwise it would look bad. He was about to ponder more, when there was a knock on his door that broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." He said it loud enough for the person to hear, but not wake anyone else. He smiled when Koneko entered. "How can I help you Koneko-chan?"

"…I want to talk about my sister." Issei looked surprised for a second before patting beside him. Instead of sitting beside him, she took her normal spot on his lap. "My sister, as you know, was a Nekoshou, and she was very powerful. She was all I had for family, and we had no home. We wandered around for the longest time, until a devil had picked us up, and made Kuroka his bishop. The devil had given us a home, and a family, but my sister lost control of her nekoshou power one day and had killed her master. She had left me behind too, so the devils were going to kill me, until Sirzechs-sama had saved me and given me to Buchou. I love being here with her, because she is really kind, but ever since my sister lost control, I had locked away my powers inside of me because I was afraid of losing control like my sister." Issei had sat listening the whole and had wrapped his arms around her when she started crying. She turned around on his lap and buried her face in his chest, and knocked them down to the bed. _'Well, that's mostly correct, except Kuroka didn't lose control, she was protecting you. She loves you very much you know.'_

"You know Koneko, I'm somewhat similar to you. I have the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, but if I misuse that power there is a chance I will lose control and go on a rampage." Koneko looked at him with teary eyes.

"Then why do you use that power?"

"Simple, even if there's a risk that I could lose control, if it means that I can protect the people I love, people like you, then I will gladly take such a risk." Koneko looked at him in awe.

"Senpai, I want to be strong like you, but I'm scared, I don't want to hurt those I care about."

"If you want to use your abilities, you should, after all I'm here and even if you lose control I'll be here to stop you. I'll always be here." Koneko looked at him in happiness. "Uh, even though I said you should use your power, I only know a bit about senjutsu, so I'm probably not the best teacher." Koneko shook her head and closed her eyes. A second after, white cat ears and two tails appeared on her, making her look even cuter than normal.

"…That's fine as long as you're with me when I use it. Senpai, ca-can I stay with you tonight?" Issei smiled at her and nodded and then she got as close as she possibly could to Issei. She also wrapped her tails around him.

{[Scene Break]}

It's the fourth day of training and Issei had been helping Koneko as much as he could. He had let her hit him to try and break his guard on her own. She only sent him sliding back a meter, but his guard was still up. Then he asked her to use senjutsu and try again. That time she managed to break through his guard and launch him a few meters. She had been tired the second day after training and had forgotten to hide her ears and tails, and everyone was surprised. She had even taken to sit on Isseis lap while eating.

Now Issei was alone with Akeno in a secluded area. She had pulled him off to the side before the day's exercise routine. Issei looked at Akeno curiously, even though he had a good idea as to why she wanted to talk.

"What's up Akeno-san?"

"Do you hate fallen angels Ise-kun?" She asked him a weird question.

"Hmm?"

"Those fallen angels killed Asia, don't you hate them?"

"I hated them yes." Akenos expression visibly darkened. "However I only still hate the fallen angel that took pleasure in killing Asia, after all I have one of those fallen angels as my pawn, and she and Asia get along quite well now. I can't hate a race for something a few of them did. In other words, I can't and I will never hate Akeno-san, as she is very important to me." Her expression lit up a bit. She released her wings, one devil, and one fallen angel.

"Yes but even then, look at these wings, I've become a disgusting existence because of them." Issei smiled sadly at her.

"Don't say that Akeno-san, you're one of the most beautiful people I know, and besides if being half of something makes you disgusting, I'd be even more disgusting. Remember I'm half dragon, one quarter human and one quarter devil. But you know, sometimes I resent the devil part of me. It's the devil part that got my parents killed. In the end though I can't do anything about it, so instead I accept that part, and I remind myself the good things that come from it. Like the new family I built using the devils evil piece system. I will always miss my parents, but I know they would be happy that I've created a new family and that I'm happy." During all the time he was talking, Akenos expression was getting better and better, until it became a look of desire.

"Ara ara, it looks like you naturally make people fall, even then I didn't expect to be one of them. Thank you Ise-kun." Issei smiled at her knowing what she meant and was happy to have another harem member.

"Of course Akeno." She felt her heart skip a beat when he called her by name only, and had acting on impulse and had tackled him to the ground, burying her face in his chest.

After staying like that for a while they had gone off to do separate things. When it came time to eat, Akeno had hugged Issei from behind, making sure to press her assets into him, and asked if he wanted to be fed by her. In turn, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Mittelt and Rias had glared at her, and Seika glared at Issei for having a lecherous smile.

{[Scene Break]}

Another three days had passed making it the 7 day of training, and Issei couldn't sleep. So he decided to get up and wander for a bit. He had come to stop at the sight of Rias in a night gown, but was more interested in the glasses she was wearing, after all devils have amazing sight. She was also sitting in the moonlight in the gazebo making her looking even more beautiful than normal. It looked like she was reading through documents of some sort. Making a bit of noise while walking up to her to alert her of his presence.

"Hey Buchou, what's with the glasses? And why are you still up?" Looking up at him, she was surprised to see him there. Nevertheless she answered anyway.

"Ah Ise, the glasses help me think, and I'm studying ways to beat a phoenix and watching Risers game to use weakness' I find."

"Oh, so you're strategizing then? That's good, it shows how serious you are about winning. I'm also guessing that you just couldn't sleep."

"Yes that's true, I'm just worried about what happens if we do lose. Of course I want to believe we will, but there's that nagging feeling reminding me if I lose, I will marry Riser. I don't want to marry someone like him."

"Yeah, that's reason enough to worry and at the time, had I not increased the time to train, you would have lost, no doubt about it. He's already participated in rating games, and he's won most. The only two he lost were to keep relations with other devil families. But thankfully, the time was changed. I have more time to train you guys and Asia. Oh also I forgot to mention, but I'm going to lend you Asia during your rating game. It should help to have a healer with you."

"Why don't you just join my peerage and help out?" Issei sighed.

"I know I said it would be possible to resurrect me as a servant, but you would need a lot more pieces then you have currently."

"Just how many would I need?"

"A lot, hell even 8 mutation pawn pieces wouldn't be enough. You would need, maybe 12 or so pawn mutation pieces to resurrect me as your servant, but then again the odds to get a mutation piece are rare right? Only 1 in 10 devils get mutation pieces, and to get 8 pawn mutation pieces, and then finding someone willing to use 4 more pawn mutation pieces, is extremely unlikely." So this is all I can do. I would lend you Seika but again, you would need a mutation piece or two knight pieces, so we couldn't trade." Rias pouted cutely for a second before going back to a neutral face and letting silence reign for a bit.

"Hey Buchou, I know this is probably stupid, but why don't you want to marry Riser?"

"Simple because he sees me as a Gremory, or a prize to be won. He wants to marry into my family for the fame of it, not because he actually likes me. But then again if he could he would have sex with me in an instance. Also he's a complete prick. I want to marry someone who sees me as Rias, and will love me as Rias. It's the main reason I came to live in the human world. So people would see me as Rias, and wouldn't treat me like a Gremory." Issei chuckled a bit.

"I don't know about most people, but I see you as the strong, beautiful young woman, who would defy what her family wants if it meant being recognized as Rias. The young, intelligent, kind and very caring young woman, who has her moments that make her look cute and look like an actual teenage girl. This is the Rias that I see, the Rias that I felt the need to protect. Remember Rias, I'm not much for arranged marriages unless the two are actually happy with it, so even if you somehow lose, I will save you. I will crash the wedding to protect the Rias that I like so much!" Rias started at Issei in surprise, and with a red face, smiled at Issei, which he returned.

"Thank you Ise, that means a lot to me." They let silence envelope them for a bit, before something occurred to Rias. "Hey Ise, how do you know Grayfia? I mean you guys looked a lot closer then you should be, you groped her, but she's married to my brother."

"Hmm? Oh that's easy she's the one who took my virgi- I mean we're just really close friends that's all." Issei started sweating, at the fact he let that slip. Rias narrowed her at the slip of his tongue.

"She took your virginity? So she cheated on my brother?" Rias was on the verge of going berserk and attacking Issei for doing that. Issei simply sighed.

"Well sorry Grayfia, and Sirzechs-sama, looks like I'm telling Rias your secret. Yes she took my virginity and no she didn't cheat on Sirzechs-sama, hell he was the one that accepted it most of the people who knew." Rias now looked confused as to what he was talking about. "Listen, Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia aren't actually married, that's just what's known to the public, because it makes Sirzechs-sama look good for taking a powerful wife. At least that's what the old men of the council said. You see Sirzechs-sama fell in love with a low-class devil, but the council didn't like that, saying a maou should have a high-class wife, and had threatened to kill the woman, which in turn got Sirzechs-sama to threaten them which lead to panic, and they made an agreement, that as long as the public thought Grayfia was his wife they wouldn't touch the woman he loved. Sirzechs-sama visits her quite a bit, and this wasn't revealed to anyone except his parents, Grayfia, and the woman he loves. Even Millicas doesn't know his real mother. The stupid devil council looking down on the low-class devils and reincarnated devils really pisses me off. You can talk about it with Sirzechs-sama when you get the chance." Rias decided that he was telling the truth and breathed a sigh of relieve, before something again occurred to her.

"You lost your virginity already!" She yelled it in shock, and a little bit in disappointment.

"Why don't you say it louder, because I really need the girls to know that I lost my virginity." He said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Ah, sorry. But why did she have sex with you?"

"That's a story for another time. For now I'm going to bed, and you should too, after all training will be fun." With that he left and went to his room, and Rias had snuck into his room after him and fell asleep hugging him while she was naked.

{[Scene Break]}

Finally it had gotten to the last day before the rating game. The training had gone well enough, and today was a rest day to make sure they were at their best during the game. Everyone had done well. Seika had improved Kibas speed by nearly twice what he had before. Issei had already traded bishops temporarily with Rias. Asia herself was happy to be of help, and had improved a good bit. Now she could use magic to make barriers that were as powerful as a weak high-class devils magic. Meaning they could take a beating from most high-class devils. Also her healing ability improved to a farther range. Rias and Akeno had created a lovely combination of their destruction power and holy lighting. It was quite powerful and Issei had required healing from Asia, as he nearly lost both arms. Also Rias' destruction power had increased, as did Akenos magic. Koneko had only learned to use senjutsu to improve her basics, but that was still plenty powerful.

Currently Issei was sitting on his bed in his home, thinking about the rating game. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Telling the person to come in, Asia had entered.

"Can I stay with you for a while Ise-san? I feel like being with you will give me some strength." Although she was slightly red when she said it, she was being very sincere. Issei smiled at her and nodded. She took a seat beside him and leant her head on his shoulder. They had stayed like that until the end of the day.

{[Scene End]}

**ALRIGHT DONE! I'm very sorry for the late update, it would have been out sooner but my mother forced me to do my stupid science fair bull crap project. Seriously, just because I'm in French immersion we get a lot harder work, and a lot more bull crap to do. It's annoying, the English kids don't have to do like half the work that we do. **

**Anyway enough of my rant, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. All reviews are welcome!**

**Harem list:**

**Seika**

**Rias**

**Koneko**

**Grayfia**

**Akeno**

**Asia**

**Xenovia**

**Irina**

**Rossweise**

**Raynare**

**Mittelt**

**Everyone in Isseis peerage except guys**

**And secret ones**

**Again, sorry for the late update. And again, all review are welcome**

**READ, REVIEW AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL!**

**Or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas, even though it's late.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, the drakon knight is here. I'm back with another chapter of this story. I'm also happy to say that my updating schedule should be back to normal after this chapter. Well it should be, but there will probably times where I update late. Well I say that, but I have exams at the end of the month, but oh well, I'll live.**

**Anyway, this will be the last chapter on the Riser arc, and next will be the Excalibur arc, and then my own arc, if you guys want me to do my own arc. Which brings me to my next thing. I'm going to need OCs. I have 3 already, and chances are I will create more, however I want quite a few more, which is why I'm asking if you guys could help out with that.**

**Now for the OCs, the only restriction I have is that their family name has to be Reaper. Other than that, I will chose anything, however I'm not getting lazy, as I will be coming up with more OCs as well, but you know designs can be a pain. Now one more thing before I do the reviews. If you have any interest in making an OC, then I have a little contest, I guess. **

**How my OC looks is based off of a girl in an anime. I think I got most of the looks right, and even the scythe is the same, except the skull symbol is only in my story. Her name is obviously different, and the first one to get the anime she's from or her actual name, I will automatically use your OC or two OCs, that you made. Of course there can only be two OCs per person. So have fun with that, if you want to.**

**Before I do the reviews, I would like to apologize for the grammar last chapter, it was bad for me, and I only realized the mistakes recently. I will try not to make as many mistakes anymore. The only reason I had made so many was because I was writing at like 2 in the morning, and was really tired. Again sorry.**

**REVIEWS! **

**Badconman: Yeah I highly doubt I will add any males to his peerage. It's going to be a mixture between OCs and canon characters.**

**dullLogic: For Ophis you'll have to wait and see, cause I'm not sure yet. For Grayfia pretending to be Sirzechs wife', she already was his queen, but not because of her love for him, like I'm assuming happened in the canon story. There will be a part explaining that at some point. **

**That's all for the reviews. TO THE ACTUAL INTERESTING PART! Disclaimer: Highschool dxd is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi, and all that good stuff, however the story idea was spawned from the corners of my demonic mind.**

"Talking" Normal

'_Thoughts' _Italics

**[Ddraig talking out load] **Bold

_**[Ddraig talking to Issei] **_Bold and Italics

_Flashback _Story in Italics

{[Scene Start]}

A certain brown haired, with white streaks, teen sat in the seat prepared properly for him by Grayfia. He looked a little lifeless, like he was in pain, which was true. Before having his seat set up, he had groped Grayfia, from the front this time. Grayfia had an instant reaction to knee him in the nuts, simply because they were in front of others. Issei had been laid out, and his soul was slipping out of his mouth. Seriously, if he wasn't part dragon, he probably would no longer be able to conceive children.

But all comical things must come to an end, as they were about to watch Rias Gremorys peerage, plus Isseis bishop, battle Riser Phenex. Currently they were overlooking a replica of the Kuoh Academy school building, with Rias' base being the ORC room, and Risers being the student council room.

In said ORC room, everyone there was currently looking at a map of the school grounds, while Rias explained a strategy. "Since Riser is being arrogant, we have the field advantage. However we are at a member disadvantage, since he has all 15 peerage members, but I'm still confident our strength is greater!"

Everyone in the room nodded in determination. While they all wanted to make sure Rias won, Asia was even more determined than the others, because she didn't want to fail the responsibility Issei had given her.

"Riser will probably move a small group of pawns through the forest, so I'll have Akeno set up traps, while Yuuto watches over the area. Koneko I want you to go to the gym and attract as many of them as possible. After Koneko gets out safely, Akeno will destroy the gym and everyone in it. Yuuto, after you deal with the enemy in the forest, go meet up with Koneko. Asia your job is to stay with me here just in case I need your healing. We'll decide what to do after Akeno destroys the gym, with these." Rias pulled out little glowing balls, which she handed to everyone, which in turn they put them in their ears.

They all nodded when they were done. Everyone, except Asia who was wearing her nun outfit, were wearing their school uniforms, except with a few additions. Koneko had black MMA gloves with pink cat paws on them. Kiba had some armor on the bottom half of his legs, and some on his arms, only going up to his elbow. Akeno was wearing her priestess uniform.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]

[Riser-sama's base is the student council room in the new school building, while Rias-sama's base is the ORC room located in the old school building. Now without further ado, start the match!]

RING

At the sound of the bell, everyone sprinted off to do their assigned task. Koneko ran as fast as she could towards the gym. Getting there quickly and entering through the back, she ended up behind the curtains of the stage. Looking out at the gym floor, she saw three people, two with lolis with green hair in a gym uniform, and a girl wearing a very revealing Chinese dress. The one with the Chinese dress is a Rook, and the other two were pawns, if Koneko remembered from correctly from the information she was given before the match.

Suddenly the Rook spoke out. "We know your there, so come out already."

Koneko revealed herself from behind the curtain, and went down to the gym floor. The two Pawns had chainsaws and looked ready to fight, as did the Rook. Koneko closed her eyes and concentrated on the space around her. She could feel the energy from her surroundings enter her body and at the same time, her ears and tails revealed themselves. Opening her eyes, she saw the shocked looks of the three in front of her. Ignoring the looks of surprise, she crouched down and pounced at her enemies, moving quickly. Shaking themselves out of their shock they tried to dodge, however Koneko moved too quickly and had punched the Rooks face and sent her flying into the wall, the Rook nearly went through the wall. Actually she basically did, as you could see outside at certain places where she hit the wall. As the Rook collapsed, Koneko charged at one of the Pawns. Reacting as quickly as she could, she swung her chainsaw downward hoping to hit Koneko, who however just moved to the right and swung her left fist into the chainsaw, shattering it. She then proceeded to grab the Pawn with her right hand and pulled the Pawn into closer to herself, and punched her in the gut with her left fist. The strike sent the Pawn upwards a bit before falling to the ground after Koneko released her. Koneko turned towards the other Pawn, and Koneko could see her trembling in fear. Sensing someone behind her, Koneko moved her head to the left, and a fist passed by where her head just was. Grabbing onto the arm, Koneko flipped the person over her shoulder, and smashed them into the ground, creating a small crater in the ground. Koneko recognized the person she smashed into the ground as the other Rook. She could tell by the fact that there was half a mask on her face.

The Rook got up slowly and was in visible pain, as bruises were already forming, and pieces of the ground had cut her skin a bit. Koneko stood still as the Rook and Pawn got on either side of her, planning to attack at the same time. Charging at her, the Pawn was faster because of the pain the Rook was in, so she got to Koneko first and swung horizontally, which Koneko dropped to the ground and the chainsaw went over her head. Still on the ground, Koneko spun and swiped the Pawn's legs out from under her, making her airborne for a few seconds, however before she landed Koneko grabbed her legs and spun with her and threw her at the Rook. The two of them were in a heap on the floor, limbs tangled, and somehow the Pawns chainsaw ended up in the back of its owner, retiring her.

[Riser-sama, 1 Pawn retired]

Koneko started walking towards the front entrance to the gym, and had looked back once to see the girls on the ground glaring at her. A few seconds after getting outside, Akeno had struck the gym with a strong bolt of lightning, which completely annihilated it and created a very loud boom. Nothing was left over.

[Riser-sama, 1 Pawn, 2 Rooks retired]

With that done, Rias decided to contact Koneko and Akeno.

[Well done you two, Koneko for now keeping moving forward and take out everyone you can, Akeno rest a bit after that much magic use. When you're ready, go help Koneko.]

They both responded with "Yes Buchou!"

Koneko went to keep going, however she sensed something and tried to dodge, only to be hit by a ball of fire, which exploded, sending her into a tree. The tree got smashed and landed on top of her. Pushing the tree pieces of off herself, she got up slowly, only to be impaled by a sword. She muttered an apology to Rias, before a light enveloped her.

[Rias-sama, 1 Rook retired]

{[Scene Break]}

In the forest, Kiba stood with a sword in his hand watching, with an amused smile, the three exhausted girls in front of him. He had confronted them nearly 20 minutes ago, and since then the three Pawns had been trying to hit him, but they were nowhere near his speed, so not one of them had hit him. He had just been toying with them. They were getting quite upset.

"STOP MOVING AND LET US HIT YOU!" They had resorted to yelling at him, and Kiba just chuckled. He was having fun taunting them. At least until he heard an announcement.

[Rias-sama, 1 Rook retired]

His smile turned into a frown, and the three girls would have picked up on that if they had not been so angry. Kiba spoke to them, "Sorry girls, it was fun to taunt you, but I have to go now." As soon as he said that he charged them at a speed they couldn't see, and impaled all of them with different swords. Their bodies glowed and disappeared, and the swords that were stuck in them clattered against the ground before disappearing as well.

[Riser-sama, 3 Pawns retired]

Kiba sprinted towards where he had heard the loud explosion.

{[Scene Break]}

[Rias-sama, 1 Rook retired]

Akeno turned towards where Koneko had just been, only to see a crater from an explosion. Her face looked shocked. Sensing someone she turned towards them, to see a woman with purple hair. Riser's queen, Yubelluna, was floating there with an arrogant smirk.

"Hello priestess of lightning, I've always wanted to fight you."

"Ara, ara the bomb queen, huh? I figure it's safe to assume it was you who took out Koneko." Despite the laughter and smile from Akeno, she was releasing a lot of killing intent.

"The little cat girl? It wasn't quite me who took her out, I only did some damage.

"Alright then, well let's see whose magic is stronger." Without warning, lightning came from Akenos palm and struck Yubellunas shoulder, giving her some shocking pain. Quickly steadying herself, she created balls of fires around herself and then sent them at Akeno. Each one either hit a streak of lightning from Akeno, or the barrier around Akeno. They kept trading shots of demonic power, Akeno using lightning, and Yubelluna using explosions. They kept at it for a long time and neither had been hit much, but their reserves were going down. Yubelluna was getting hit more, and Akenos demonic power was stronger, so Yubelluna was using her reserves up slightly quicker. Akeno, noticing Yubellunas lower reserves, abandoned using her barrier and concentrated as much as she could in creating lightning in two different areas. First, lightning shot from her hand, destroying all of Yubellunas explosive spheres of fire, and then lightning came from the sky and came down on top of Yubelluna, hitting her barrier, but instead of canceling it out, the barrier shattered and the lightning struck her and sent her into the ground.

Dust kicked up, and blocked the view of Yubelluna, however it didn't block her voice. "Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it this match, but I guess I have no choice." When the smoke cleared Yubelluna was chugging a little vial of liquid. Once she finished she tossed the vial. "Now that I'm fully rejuvenated from the phoenix tears, it's over, priestess of lightning." Akeno sighed.

"I didn't want to reveal this now, but I guess it's the quickest way." Akeno started concentrating again, except this time, the sky started releasing white bolts of lightning all over the place. The ground was getting hit, and it was getting destroyed. Yubelluna looked on in confusion, and then slight fear, as the white lightning started leaking from Akenos body. The lightning would appear and run across her skin before disappearing. Yubelluna realized she was screwed when a bolt of white lightning came right for her. She attempted to block it with a barrier, however the white lightning shattered the barrier, and struck Yubelluna, causing her to scream in pain, completely destroying her regained energy, and causing her to black out. She was enveloped in a bright light.

[Riser-sama, 1 Queen retired]

Akeno was panting a bit, but smiled nonetheless. She sensed someone behind her, and before she could react, was struck by a staff sending her forward a bit. Turning around she saw one of the Pawns, Mira. However she was releasing much more power than a pawn should have.

"You're stronger than you should be, so I take it you were promoted?" Mira smirked.

"Of course, the three of us were." When she said that, Akeno felt another presence coming towards her. Concentrating on her lightning, while turning towards the cat girl coming at her. She didn't get to release the lightning she built up, because she got struck in the face, by the promoted pawn, however the lightning that was building in her hand, was released erratically, most of it striking the cat girl that punched Akeno. She screamed in agony as the white lightning destroyed her.

[Riser-sama, 1 Pawn retired]

Getting up slowly from the painful punch, only to be knocked back down by an angry twin of the cat girl that just retired. Mira wasn't too happy either, and they both started hitting Akeno while she was on the ground. She was in a lot of pain, and knew that this was where she losses. Looking up slightly, she could see Kiba fighting two people at once, until fire hit him sending him down. Struggling to get up as the two people he was fighting limped over to him. He managed to get on his knees as the two people got to him, and lifted their swords in the air. Before they could do anything, Kiba slamed his hand into the ground causing swords to spring up from the ground, of every different shape and size, and impaled the two next to him, before collapsing himself. Seeing this she strengthened her resolve and flipped herself over and confused the two hitting her. Akeno lifted her arm up to the sky, and the two Pawns shrugged and were about to knock her, but instead got struck by white lightning, causing them both to scream in agony. Akeno lost consciousness when she saw the two Pawns enveloped in white light.

{[Scene Break]}

[Riser-sama, 3 Pawns, 2 Knights, 1 Bishop retired]

[Rias-sama, 1 Queen, 1 Knight retired]

"Akeno, Yuuto!" Shouted a certain red head. Rias and Asia had met Riser on the roof of the new school building and had been fighting a while. This was proven by the fact Rias' outfit was torn in multiple areas, one area being her chest and was just barely covering her nipple. Riser however looked like nothing had happened to him.

"Ha ha ha ha, Rias it's just us now, you put up a good fight, but on your own against me, you will lose. Just give up and accept it, I really don't want to scar your beautiful face before our wedding." She gave Riser the most deadly glare she could manage, and she had directed a lot of killing intent towards him.

"I will never lose to someone like you!" She managed to growl out those words. Riser sighed

"Fine then Rias, I'll just kill off the girl behind you." Saying this, he coated himself in his Phoenix flames, and charged towards the two. Rias and Asia acting quickly, Rias shooting crimson orbs of destruction towards Riser and Asia setting up a barrier after the orbs were shot. Riser didn't bother dodging, he just took the shots, which destroyed nearly his entire body, and all that was left was his feet. At least that's what they looked like. His body however recovered instantly, and when he reached them, he punched the barrier and smashed it. Not expecting this, Rias was taking off guard, and couldn't react in time to Riser passing by her and grabbing Asia. Rias looked at Riser in horror, as did Asia, except with a lot of pain etched onto her face.

"Now Rias, what will it be? Her death, or your surrender?"

Rias wanted to strike him, but was afraid of hitting Asia. She could see the tears in Asias eyes. She could also feel the tears in hers.

"Stop Riser! I surrender! Just don't hurt her!" Her tears were flowing freely.

"Good girl, you made the right choice, and don't worry, I'll make you feel really good." He dropped Asia and started laughing a bit psychotically.

[Rias-sama surrenders, Riser-sama wins!]

The announcement was made and they were enveloped in a light that transported them out. They were immediately teleported to the engagement party area to prepare for the wedding.

{[Scene Break]}

Sirzechs rubbed his chin in curiosity. He was sitting in a special booth prepared for both him and Issei. He was confused, as he honestly thought Rias should have won. "It's strange, I thought for sure Rias would have won, especially with something like holy lightning from Akeno."

"I know the reason they lost." Issei had answered from beside him. When he looked over however, Sirzechs started sweating. Instead of just Issei there, Seika was also there, and both of them had a black and red aura around them, Seika's forming a skull, and Issei's forming a pissed off looking dragon. Although the image was different, both auras promised death to those that came near them.

"O-oh really, um… uh c-could you calm down a bit?"

"Not happening, that bastard is going to die. How dare he harm Asia and threaten her life." Sirzechs just started sweating a bit more. Honestly he felt bad for Riser, because he knew that he's screwed no matter what.

"W-well, how about you uh, tell me the reason they lost."

"Simple, you saw Koneko get impaled by one of Risers Knights, and when Akeno and Yubelluna were trading shots, you probably didn't see Kiba get struck by a stray fireball. It injured him and reduced his speed, so fighting 3 on 1 again was a bit difficult and ended in him losing. For Akeno, her holy lightning is a double-edged sword. On one hand it's very powerful, however currently it's a bit rough, meaning it hurts her when she uses it. Of course if she trains enough the bad part of her holy lightning could disappear. Currently though every time she used it, it made her exhausted. Rias lost because of her kind heart towards others, which isn't bad, because I wouldn't be happy had she sacrificed Asia to win."

Sirzechs, figured by wouldn't be happy, that he would probably torture her to no end. "Right well, um, you remember our deal right? If Rias lost, you are to save her."

"Of course I remember. I'll go do that right now." As Issei and Seika left the area, Sirzechs breathed a sigh of relief, and silently hoped that they didn't run into anyone else, as their auras were still there when they left. Realizing that he actually had to be at the party he got up and started to teleport over.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was standing in front of the door to the hall with the engagement party inside. Around him were guards trying to fight Seika, and failing horribly. He could tell that some of them were near death.

Issei could somewhat hear what was going on through the door, and was waiting for Riser to announce the arrival of Rias.

"Welcome everyone to the engagement party of me, Riser Phenex, and my lovely bride Rias Gremory!"

Issei heard it from Riser, and could make out some sounds of awe, so he assumed Rias was there. Raising his left arm, complete with the Boosted Gear, and his dragon wings out, he punched the door open. "RIIIIISSSEEERRR!" Walking through the dust that was created from him punching the door open, he went up to Riser. Riser had a smug look on his face.

"Oh? Hyoudou, you finally come to bow to me?"

"Not a chance in hell, prick. I'm here to kick your ass, again, and take Rias back, as she belongs to me!" Riser got pissed off, and just about everyone in the room was confused, as to who the fuck this guys was, interrupting a noble devil engagement. Rias was blushing from what Issei said.

"Oh really? And exactly what part of her is yours? Last time I checked, I'm marrying her!"

"Last time I checked, her beautiful hair and face, huge oppai, sexy legs, and even her virginity is mine! I would literally already have taken it had Grayfia not been a cock block!" Rias' face turned a red that shamed her hair.

"ISSEI, that's embarrassing don't say that!"

Now it was Issei's turn to look smug. Riser was beyond pissed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Riser had lifted his arm to punch Issei, but stopped when Sirzechs called out.

"Now, now calm down Riser." As usual, Sirzechs was all smiles.

"Sirzechs-sama, what is he doing here?"

"It's an event I arranged, A dragon versus a Phenex, surely that would provide quite the entertainment. What do you say Riser?"

"Of course Sirzechs-sama, I get to put him in his place."

"Well then, since I'm asking you to fight someone known to be immortal, what do you want if you win Issei?"

"Of course it'll be that I'm taking Rias home!"

"Ha ha ha ha, alright then, if that's the case, when-sorry-if you win, the marriage will be annulled. Alright then, you two will be transported out of here into an arena."

After he said that, Riser and Issei were transported into a coliseum type arena, with giant stone chess pieces all around.

[Alright you two, this is how it will work, the first to be unable to fight will be the loser. Begin!]

Riser created a sphere of fire and launched it at Issei, who just caught it, and threw it off to the side, completely destroying one of the stone chess pieces. "You useless yakitori, I thought you learned by now, fire will not work on me." This pissed Riser off even more, and he charged at Issei. Since Issei already had his wings out, he sped by Riser, smashing his hand into his gut, and pushing him back, smashing him against a stone chess piece, causing it to collapse on top of Riser. Issei backed up, and waited for him to get up again. Rising from the ruins of the giant stone chess piece, was a ball of fire, which soon revealed to be a pissed off Riser. Again forgetting that Issei was immune to fire, he summoned a large fireball, which he launched at Issei. Issei just sighed, lifted his arm, and caught the fireball, again. Except this time, he lifted it into the air and it expanded into a pillar of fire, encasing Issei. Riser just glared at the pillar of fire, as Issei backed out of it, in a way that made it so Riser couldn't see him. Issei lifted his left hand and pointed it towards Riser through the fire, and then lifted his right arm and pointed it at the bottom of the fire pillar. This action caused the fire pillar to collapse in on itself, and once the top of the pillar reached the ground, it exploded and created a ring of fire around Riser. Coming out of every part of the ring, Riser could see many Isseis. He swung his head around glaring at all of them. Then they started running towards him and hitting him. Every hit was a simple punch or kick, but because they were all fast, and there were so many of them, Riser was having trouble.

Everyone watching was confused. What they do know, is that there had been a pillar of fire, which had created a ring of fire around Riser. They saw Issei leave the pillar before it collapsed as well. Then things got confusing, when the fire went away, Riser was glaring in every direction possible, at nothing at all. Then even more confusing, he started acting like he was fighting someone. He was punching the air, and was getting knocked around like he was actually getting hit. Many figured Issei had something to do with it, and looked his way to see him sitting on the ground with an amused smile on his face. 10 minutes into Risers fight with the air, he collapsed onto the ground, grabbed his knees, hugged them close to his chest, and starting rocking back and forth. At this point Issei got up again and dusted himself off, before turning his attention to where he believed people were watching him from.

"Alright Sirzechs, I think I won, he's no longer able to fight! Though you may want to take him to a hospital that can mentally heal someone."

[Uh, yeah looks like Issei is the winner?] Issei sighed.

"There's two ways to beat a Phenex, either hit them with the strength of a god, or destroy their mind or spirit, or whatever you want to call it! I chose to destroy his mind!"

Many people made a face of realization, and oh sounds. Issei briefly saw Ravel grab her brother, before the land disappeared, and he started falling. "OH SHIT HELP! Oh wait, I have wings right." Using his wings he flew back to the engagement party building, where a griffon was waiting with Rias on its back, so he assumed it was for him. He also saw Sirzechs there with Grayfia. Landing on the ground next to them, Sirzechs gave him a congratulatory smile, and basically pushed him to the griffon and his waiting sister. Getting the point he climbed onto its back, in front of Rias, and made it take off. While in the air, Rias was hugging him from behind and was pressing her breasts into Isseis back. This of course caused Issei to smile lecherously. Before long the silence was broken by Rias.

"Hey Issei I know you saved me and all, but how exactly? What did you do to Riser?"

Issei chuckled, and turned his head towards her. "I am a master of illusion. So basically I made Riser see a bunch of clones of me, and they were attacking him." She was still confused and he could see it. "In more detail, my power of illusion is so great, that I can actually kill people with my illusions. However the illusions don't leave any physical mark on the body. They leave their mark on the mind. So every time Riser was hit by my illusion he would feel pain, however that pain was not physical pain, it was mental pain. Slowly I was destroying his mind, so he could no longer fight. Of course when he collapsed I stopped my illusions otherwise they could have killed him. You see each time you receive pain from one of my illusions, it starts off with only a little pain, like you pricked your finger. However the more hits his mind takes, the less his resistance his mind has, so each time the pain gets worse and worse, until it's unbearable. So basically I tortured him." Rias looked at him in awe for a moment before shaking her head.

"Hey Issei?"

"Hm?" Taking hold of his face gently, she pulled his face towards hers, and their lips met. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, however it got the point across. Issei smiled and took her hand. She was blushing, yet smiling, so she was definitely happy.

"That was my first kiss you know."

"I figured, which is why I'm honored to have known you chose to give it to me."

"Also about what you said before, do you really want all of me? Even my virginity?"

"Hell yeah! Besides wasn't it you that came to me, begging to take your virginity?"

Rias again turned so red, it shamed her hair. "Don't say it like that! It makes it sound bad!"

Issei simply chuckled, and then claimed her lips.

{[Scene End]}

**THAT'S ALL FOR THE RISER ARC! Now that I'm back to the hell we call school, and my science fair is done, I should return to my normal update schedule. It's great to have time to do stuff! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and all reviews are welcome. Oh and go check out a guy named Jollyone, if you haven't already. He should be starting a new story soon which I think will be very good! So keep an eye out for that!**

**Harem list:**

**Seika**

**Rias**

**Koneko**

**Grayfia**

**Akeno**

**Asia**

**Xenovia**

**Irina**

**Rossweise**

**Raynare**

**Mittelt**

**Ravel**

**Everyone in Isseis peerage except guys**

**And secret ones**

**Also check the intro to this chapter if you haven't for a contest type thing, and also tell me if you want me to do my own arc. And again all reviews welcome! Also thank you to everyone who reviews, follows or favourites my story! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ITS GOOD TO BE BACK**

**To the site with the greatest people!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone I'm back! I 'm ready to write a new chapter, and start the Excalibur arc! After this arc will be my own arc, which will be about Seika and her family. Also remember to try and find out what anime I got the look of Seika from. You can also give me her name from the anime, and that will count as well. The prize for this will be that, I will use your OC or OCs, because you can make two max, before I choose anyone else's OC(s).**

**I very much appreciate all the support you guys give to this story, so thank you for your follows, favourites and reviews. And now the reviews! Also I won't go over your review here if I already sent you a PM.**

**REVIEWS:**

**BlastedGiant176: Thx for pointing that out, it's fixed now.**

**redclaw39: There is a possibility that I have Ravel Isseis main girl, however it may also be someone like Raynare, someone who he grew up with, for now it's not decided, so you'll have to wait to find out.**

**badconman: Yes he is a high-class devil, his power was recognized by Sirzechs himself, through a certain event, that will be explained sometime when I do volume 5.**

**emilbootanimefreak: Two of the people you asked for are already going to be a part of his harem, and the last one is in consideration.**

**Friendo: Now, now, the way you put that was kind of rude, however, if you look it up, you'll see that Ray is both a male and female name. And actually I believe Ray is used more for a woman, than it is a man.**

**That's all the reviews. STORY TIME! You shall never see my name on the list of people who have done anything with Highschool DxD, therefore I shall never own it.**

"Talking" Normal

'_Thoughts' Italics_

**[Ddraig talking out loud] **Bold

_**[Ddraig talking in Isseis mind] **_Bold and Italics

_Flashback _Story in Italics

{[Scene Start]}

A few days passed since Issei destroyed Risers mind, and since then Rias had decided to live with Issei at his home. Which is how it got to the current situation he was in. On his left was a nude Rias, her huge breasts were right next to Isseis head, and he could clearly see her rosy pink nipples, and he could also clearly feel her soft thighs around his hand, as his hand was between her thighs. On the other side was a naked Raynare, and she was down a bit more, so his arm was between her large assets, and his hand was in between her thighs as well. Issei sighed before realizing there was more weight on him. Looking down he saw Mittelt in a black night gown, and using his crotch as a pillow. He tried his best not to get morning wood, so he wouldn't awkwardly wake her. However he didn't see Asia, which was odd, considering she was the only one in his bed with him when he went to sleep. _'Knowing her, she probably got up to make breakfast.' _As Issei was thinking this, the redhead next to him caught his attention as she was waking up. Her eyes opened slowly, and when she saw Isseis looking at her, she smiled and climbed on top of him. Her breasts hung down in front of his face. She looked down at his somewhat surprised face.

"Good morning Ise."

"Morning Buchou, mind telling me when you got here?"

"Does it matter? How about instead we see how far we can go before someone notices?" Isseis nose started bleeding a bit.

"A-as tempting as that sounds, my arm is pinned down by Ray, and my uh… crotch is currently being used as a pillow." At the mention of her name, Raynare awoke to see Rias on top of Issei. Raynare glared at her, freely let her jealousy be known.

"ISE IS MINE GET OFF!" As she said this she tackled Rias off Issei. Rias was surprised at first, but started to fight back, and they started to roll around on the bed. They were having a cat fight, at which Issei just sighed. Eventually it ended up being a pillow fight.

"I don't know what you're talking about, he belongs solely to me!" Rias was saying what she thought. _'Oi, oi, I belong to every girl in my harem equally, although I'm kind of enjoying this so I won't say anything.' _As the two continued to fight, he felt movement on his crotch, looking down at Mittelt, he saw her try and bury her head, as if trying to ignore the noise, and however this made Issei slightly uncomfortable. After a few seconds of trying, she gave up and opened her eyes, only to see Isseis covered crotch. She sat up quickly, and looked at Issei who was already staring at her. Her face flushed red, and she turned around on the bed and looked at the floor. She also started stuttering.

"I-I-I um uh, I swear that I-I-I uh um." She never managed to get a coherent phrase out. At this moment Asia had knocked on the door.

"Hey Ise-san, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready, so come on down."

"Yeah, thanks Asia, I'll be down in a minute." Hearing all the noise in the room, Asia opened the door and had a look of confusion. What she saw was Mittelt sitting on the bed with her back to Issei and she was playing with her fingers, was red as Rias' hair, and was muttering something incoherent. She also saw Rias and Raynare having a pillow fight naked, their breasts bouncing with each movement, which made Asia look down sadly at her own chest. She collapsed on the ground out of sadness and there was an air of depression around her. All Issei could do was smile awkwardly at everything around him.

{[Scene Break]}

The members of the Hyoudou household were sitting around the table eating the breakfast Asia made. They were all fully clothed in their school uniforms, however there was still a battle going on between Rias and Raynare. They were fighting over feeding Issei. He was slowly starting to lose patience at what was happening. He loved the fact that they loved him, but if they didn't hurry up they would be late for school. Once he had enough he spoke out.

"Alright that's quite enough you two! If we don't hurry we'll be late for school." On his command both immediately stopped, not wanting him to be angry towards them. Suddenly Rias looked like she remembered something.

"Oh Ise, I forgot to mention that the club meeting is going to be here today. Hope you don't mind." Isseis eye twitched in irritation, but then sighed knowing she was probably going to have her way no matter what.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. By the way, this breakfast is delicious Asia, thank you." He said the last part after noticing Asias jealous look. After he said this, she turned red and smiled happily.

"I'm sure it's not that good, but thank you Ise-san."

"No, I'm serious it really is delicious. You should teach Ray and Mittelt how to cook." At this Raynare got angry.

"Hey! I can cook just fine!"

"Last time you tried to cook, you almost burnt my house down." Raynare closed her mouth and sat down in shame and continued to finish her breakfast. "Also Ray, this may seem a bit late, but do you want to become a part of my peerage? Of course, the only piece I could give you is Pawn." Raynare face lit up excitedly, and she nodded happily, all the while giving a smug look to Rias, thinking she was closer to him then Rias. Rias just gave a little glare right quick. After that, everyone ate quietly, and no one said anything until they were getting ready to go out the door. They had put there dishes in his sink to wash latter, and were all getting ready to leave.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to make Ray my Pawn before I head out." The others nodded, and left the house. Raynare stayed behind with Issei, and he pulled a pawn piece from nowhere, and put it up to her chest.

""I order, in my name Issei Hyoudou, You, Raynare Amano. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!"

The piece glowed a bit before entering her chest, and when it did she smiled brightly. This however did not last long as someone decided to barge in.

"ISSEI!"

{[Scene Break]}

Two people in white celestial looking robes were walking down the street side by side, seemingly more than a little lost. The white robes had hoods which mostly covered their faces. The only difference was that the one on the left had something large wrapped up on her back. Suddenly the one on the left talked.

"Irina, are you sure this is the right street?" The one on the left, now named Irina, replied a bit offended.

"Of course I am Xenovia! I grew up here after all!" The one now known as Xenovia sighed. Seeing a small group of people up ahead a bit, they started trying to catch up to them to ask directions. The people had school uniforms on, and had just turned the corner. Xenovia was about to keep following them, only to be stopped by Irina. Looking at her, Xenovia, could just barely see a look of awe on her face. Xenovia was confused, until she looked at the name of the residence. The sign on the front said 'The Hyoudou Residence.' Xenovia recognized it as the name of Irinas childhood friend. Irina would have kept looking at the house in awe, if it haven't have been for what they heard.

"-I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!"

Irina made a face of panic, before grabbing a thing of string on her arm. After pulling it off her arm, it turned into a katana, and Irina charged at the door, screaming out Isseis name.

"ISSEI!"

She hit the door with her sword, which made it break into a few pieces along with coming off the hinges, and landing in front of two people just behind the door. Irina was about to attack, but stopped in confusion at the sight of a brown with silver streaked hair teen, with his hand over the chest of a black haired teen girl. He looked at them in surprise, while the girl had the dragon/devil wings come from her back, which surprised Irina. Xenovia came in calmly, and was also surprised by the wings on the girl. The guy looked down at the pieces of the door, and then fell to his knees and started crying slightly. He also put his hands out in front of him in confusion and started to talk.

"MY DOOR! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" The girl just deadpanned at him, and Xenovia and Irina just looked at him in confusion.

"Eh?" Irina gave her intelligent response to the situation.

{[Scene Break]}

Rias, Asia and Mittelt had been walking silently and slowly towards the school. They had planned to wait for Issei and Raynare, however that plan changed when they heard some destruction at Isseis home. They all gave worried face before rushing back, to see if Issei was ok.

The three of them arrived at the scene of a destroyed door, a crying Issei, a deadpanning Raynare, two girls who they think were confused, and each one held something that gave them the feeling of danger, however Issei didn't look concerned in the slightest.

Rias was the first to talk. "Um excuse me, but what's going on?"

{[Scene Break]}

After Issei stopped crying, he led everyone inside and they all sat in the living room. After everyone was seated, he turned towards the two newcomers and started asking them questions.

"So, who are you two and why are you here? And don't give me some bullshit reason, I know you're from the church, because of the fact you two have holy swords." The two church people, Xenovia and Irina, had removed their hoods, revealing their beautiful looks. Irina has long light brown hair, tied into twin tails, and she also had violet eyes. Xenovia has short blue hair and a green fringe on the right side, and she has dark yellow eyes. Irina frowned at Isseis question, and Xenovia kept a serious looking face.

"Ise-kun, don't you remember me? It's me Irina Shidou, we used to play together a lot. But I guess I was very much like a boy back then. We both changed a lot overtime I guess." Issei put on a thoughtful face, trying to remember before his parents were killed. He closed his eyes while searching through his memories. Suddenly his eyes popped open in recognition.

"EHHHHH? I really thought you were a guy you know? Uh, whatever it's better this way. And if you're talking about me being devil now, when you said we both changed, you're wrong. I was always a devil, I just didn't know it until I was seven. How about you blue hair?"

"My name is Xenovia, and we're here because Irina wanted to see her friend from a while ago, but I guess she was ignorant to presences back then." At that Irina smacked her arm lightly.

"Well if that's all you came here for, I am that Issei, and it's nice to see you again Irina, however you came at a bad time, so if you don't mind, we'll talk again after school. In the meantime you two can stay here, so make yourselves at home. As long as the house isn't destroyed, I don't care what you two do." Saying this he got up, and the others followed him.

"Thanks Ise-kun!"

"Thank you."

He looked at them and gave them a smile before leaving the house with the other girls following him. As he closed the door, he remembered something important.

"Uh-oh, I just remembered something." Turning towards Rias he finished what he was saying. "Kiba and holy swords." She made a knowing face, and started thinking about it.

{[Scene Break]}

The group of Issei and his obviously harem members arrived at school, except during the walk to school they had picked up Koneko and Akeno. Koneko had climbed onto Isseis shoulders, Akeno had taken his left arm, and Raynare had taken his right arm. Rias hadn't been paying attention, because she was thinking about what to do about Kiba, but when she did notice she started glaring in jealousy.

They were quite a bit late, so much so, that it was currently break time. Although that was nothing Rias couldn't fix. After they arrived, they all went their separate ways, well mostly. Asia and Raynare were going with Issei. They heard screams of terror coming from behind them.

Turning around the three saw two guys running for their life from the kendo club, and usually they would sigh, and ignore it, however this time, the two girls sighed, while Issei ran towards them at a human speed. He got there just after the kendo club had caught up to the perverted duo, who had tripped and were hugging each other in fear. Murayama had lifted her shinai high and swung expecting to hit the perverted duo, but was surprised however to see Issei effortlessly stop her shinai by catching it with his hand.

"You know, it's not surprising to think that someone peeps on girls as attractive as all of you. I think you should take it as a compliment. Of course you still have the right to get angry."

All of them blushed at being called attractive by one of the princes of the school. With a blushing face Murayama, asked him a question.

"So you're going to defend these perverts?"

"For today I'll defend him since I feel like fighting with a shinai. Tomorrow you can beat them twice as much if you feel like it." Ripping the shinai from her hand, he took a stance, only using one hand on the shinai. The perverted duo had bowed to him in thanks, and then ran out of there as quick as possible. Once Murayama got a new shinai, Issei charged and struck at the nearest girl, sending her shinai flying, and she fell on her butt in surprise. People had become interested in the fight as one guy was taking on the whole club, and it looked like it was in his favour.

{[Scene Break]}

After winning his little battle with the kendo club, he had gone to class and had a normal boring day. He had been contacted at the end of the day to go the ORC room before the cleaning started, because she had to do something important before going back home. That would explain why Issei was currently heading to the old school building. Entering the ORC room he noticed that everyone was already there, and there were some extra people as well. More specifically the student council was there. In other words the other High-class devil and her peerage. Once he entered Rias spoke.

"Good everyone's here, Ise I'm going to assume that you know who this is?"

"Of course, this would be the student council president Sona Sitri, the other High-class devil residing in this school under the alliace of Souna Shitori. It's nice to finally officially meet you Sona." After he said this a teen, came up to him he acted quite rude. He had blonde hair and grey eyes, and he was wearing the Kuoh academy uniform without the blazer and with his sleeves rolled up.

"If you know who she is, then show some respect Hyoudou, she's a High-class devil, and I bet you're only a Pawn, so even someone new to being a devil like me could beat you because I have taken 4 Pawns." Before Issei could answer Sona interrupted.

"Saji, its fine, there's no need to start a fight. We only came here today to introduce new members. And besides, Hyoudou-san could not only take on you, but he could also take on everyone in this room and still win. You are no match for Hyoudou-san, also he's not a Pawn, he's a King, as in he's already a High-class devil with the start of his peerage."

The teen named Saji looked in shock at Issei. "Impossible, you can't be better than Sona-kaichou."

"He may be an Idiot but please get along with him." At this point Issei decided to answer.

"That's fine, it's nice to meet you Saji, my name is Issei Hyoudou, and you can just call me Ise. These three are mine, and I have a couple more pieces, but there not here right now." As he said this he gestured to Asia, Mittelt and Raynare.

"Hello my name's Asia Argento. It's nice to meet."

"Hello Saji, I'm Raynare Amano."

"Mittelt Amano."

After they all introduced themselves, Saji collapsed on the ground in sadness. He was depressed that three cute girls were a part of Isseis peerage. Issei just laughed at him silently, Asia looked concerned, Raynare chuckled, and Mittelt didn't care.

{[Scene Break]}

After everyone had introduced themselves, the ORC went back to Isseis house for the club meeting. They had come back to see Irina and Xenovia, sitting in the living room looking through a photobook of Isseis past. Well before his parents died. As soon as they had seen everyone enter the house, they had put the book off to the side, and everyone sat around them. Kiba was glaring quite heavily at them both. As everyone got settled, Issei started the conversation.

"So you two, the church wouldn't let two holy sword wielders, just take a day off for something so simple, so why are you two really here?" Xenovia spoke next.

"This is perfect since the person we wanted to talk to is right in front of us." As she said this she turned to Rias. "Rias Gremory, we're here to tell you to stay out of our situation. You see, the church owns 6 of the Excaliburs, and the last one is lost. There is two at the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, the Protestant Church, and the Eastern Orthodox Church. One Excalibur from each of these places have been stolen recently. We believe that they were stolen by one of the fallen angel leaders, Kokabiel. The church sent us two with Excalibur's to stop him. We were also told to destroy the devils here if they were involved, even if there sisters of maous."

Rias narrowed her eyes, and looked pissed. "You seem to have quite a lot of information about who we are, so let me make this clear, on the name of my brother, I would never help out the fallen angels."

"That's good then, we have nothing more to discuss, so we'll be taking our leave." As she said this, she got up and started moving towards the exit. Irina waved goodbye to Issei, and started to follow Xenovia. Xenovia suddenly stopped, and looked towards Asia. "Per chance, are you the witch Asia Argento?"

Hearing the name witch, Asia lowered her head, and got teary eyed. "Yeah that's me." She said it in the quietest voice she could. Issei hearing this started glaring at Xenovia. Irina also decided to say something.

"Oh yeah, it is you. I thought I recognized you!"

"Tell me Asia, do you still believe in our God?"

"There's no way she still believes, she's a devil!"

"No there are still some people who feel guilty after being turned into a devil, and can't let go."

"Really? Is it true Asia-san? Do you still believe in God?"

"I-I lived like that all my life, I couldn't just give it up."

"Than allow me to cut you down right here and now, as long as you still believe, God will forgive your sins." She started to unwrap her sword. Rias was about to say something, only to be cut off by the sound of a crash. Looking at Xenovia, Rias saw her imbedded in the wall, with Issei holding her by the neck. He let her go, and glared harshly at her.

"If I ever hear something like that again, I'll kill you, and the people who sent you here."

Glaring back at him, she answered. "Is that a threat to the church?"

Rias intervened before he could answer. "Ise stop, the devils don't-." She was interrupted however by Kiba.

"This is perfect though, let us have a battle Xenovia." She looked at him in confusion.

"And who exactly are you?"

"I am your senpai."

{[Scene Break]}

Currently everyone was outside the house, and were watching the four people about to battle. Irina was going to fight Issei, and Kiba was going to fight Xenovia. There was a barrier around them to keep normal humans from seeing. Rias was the one to start the match.

"Remember you two, those swords will hurt if they touch, so be careful, other than that, start!"

At the start of the match, the two stripped off their robes, and revealed the skin tight battle garments they were wearing. It left nothing to the imagination. Irina was talking instead of fighting. "Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur Mimic! Amen!" Issei just deadpanned at her.

"Oi, oi you are really taken with your belief." She charged at Issei and started slashing precisely, causing Issei to focus on dodging. After a little while of this Irina got frustrated.

"AH! Why can't I hit you?!"

Meanwhile with Xenovia and Kiba.

"This is my sword, Excalibur destruction." She pulled out a large broadsword from the wrapping they were in. The bottom had a battle-axe like design. Kiba just started laughing. "Are you laughing?"

"Yes, and because the thing I wanted to destroy for so long finally appeared in front of me." His glaring at the sword proved what he was saying. "So let us see which is stronger, my demonic swords or your Excalibur." As he said this multiple swords appeared around them.

"Sword birth huh? Interesting." As soon as she said this, Kiba grabbed two swords and charged at her, and swung them. Only to be blocked by her blade, and then smashed when she put force behind her blade. He kept picking up different swords, and struck at her blade, and each time she would smash them.

At the same time Issei was just toying with Irina. He would dodge every strike and then tap a part of her. Once Issei had enough he jumped back far enough away from her, and snapped his fingers. "DRESS BREAK." Her suit got ripped from her skin, leaving her completely bare. She was stunned for a second, before she realized what happened, and then fell to the ground to help cover herself and at the same screaming out.

"AH!" Issei sighed, and took off his shirt and walked over to her, and gave it to her. She looked at him with teary eyes. "Ise-kun, you've become a pervert in the time we were away!" Issei just sighed again, before turning to watch Kibas match.

Kiba was frustrated that all his swords broke. Having had enough, he summoned the largest sword he possibly could. "The destructive power of my demonic sword, or your Excalibur. Let's find out which is better." Saying this, he charged towards Xenovia, at a speed slower than his normal, but still fast enough. That is until, Xenovia slammed her sword into the ground creating a crater, and having Kiba trip up. At the same time, she charged at him, and hit him with the hilt. Kiba's sword disappeared, and he collapsed to the ground. Issei sighed as he watched this. Xenovia, than turned towards Issei and Irina, and was surprised to see that Irina lost. At this she charged towards Issei, and Issei sighed again, before doing the same. She swung her sword down with all of her strength, and Issei lifted his hand and caught the blade. Underneath him, a crater appeared, but Issei held his ground. His hand started to smoke a bit where the sword was touching, however at the same time, cracks were forming on Excalibur destruction. Realizing what was happening, Xenovia jumped and put her sword away.

"It is my loss, here. However I would like to fight you again, as I've never seen any devil able to withstand the power of an Exaclibur." With that she started to walk away. Irina soon followed with a new robe, which he assumed was Excalibur mimic. She waved goodbye to him and ran after Xenovia. He looked down at his bare chest and then realized she still had his shirt. He looked back up at the departing forms of the church duo, and sighed again. He turned around to see Kiba walking off. Rias didn't look happy.

"Hey Yuuto, get back here, you are a Knight of Gremory!" Kiba only ignored her. "Yuuto, what has gotten into you?"

{[Scene End]}

**AND IT'S FINISHED. It's shorter this week, and kind of rushed. I'm sorry about that, but it was getting to close to the deadline I made for myself. I was playing Tera a lot this week too. It's a great game by the way, and I recommend you check it out. **

**Anyway, again I'm sorry if it's bad, or too short. But I hope you guys enjoyed it, and all reviews are welcome!**

**Harem List:**

**Seika**

**Rias**

**Koneko**

**Grayfia**

**Akeno**

**Asia**

**Xenovia**

**Irina**

**Rossweise**

**Raynare**

**Mittelt**

**Ravel**

**Everyone in Isseis peerage except guys**

**And secret ones**

**Again sorry if the chapter is bad! Don't forget about the little contest!**

**READ, REVIEW AND GET A PET**

**Hedgehog **


End file.
